Proceso de felicidad
by Mate Malfoy
Summary: Por fin iba a completar aquel proceso que años atras se habia propuesto. Su proceso de felicidad, despúes de tanto sufrimiento. Se iba a casar con Ron y sería feliz.Pero no, algo en su pasado iba a regresar y ya nada sería igual...Él. DHr.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos los que lean esta historia, que ojala y sean muchos. Bien esta es mi primer historia larga ya que solo había escrito oneshots, asi que haber como sale. Les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran sus comentarios para ver como voy, y gracias de antemano por fijarese en esta pequeña historia!**

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling, a excepción de la trama.

* * *

Proceso de Felicidad

Cualquier persona pudiera haber dicho que ese era un día normal. Un día como cualquier otro en Londres: la llovizna usual, el viento fresco que corría y el cielo nublado. Personas que paseaban tranquilamente un sábado por las calles, solos o platicando animadamente con sus acompañantes. Pero ese no era un día normal para Hermione Granger, hoy después de tanto tiempo estaba segura que podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Su proceso de felicidad por fin se completaría.

Su novio, Ron, le pediría matrimonio. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ginny, su futura cuñada, se lo dijo. Le arruino un poco la sorpresa pero se lo agradecía por que así no la tomaría desprevenida ni diría palabras propias del aturdimiento que causan ese tipo de declaraciones. Ron. Era tan adorable¡lo quería tanto! Le estaba infinitamente agradecida por como la saco adelante después de…eso. La había recibido con los brazos abiertos, la había amado y protegido. Su familia la recibió como una más, así como recibieron a Harry al ser el novio de Ginny. Necesitaba mucho el apoyo que ellos sin dudar le dieron. Fueron momentos tan difíciles, ella estaba desecha, no podía valerse por ella misma, y Ron la salvo. Le estaría eternamente agradecida por todo.

Y hoy le iba a proponer que unieran sus vidas por siempre. Hoy después de un año y medio de relación. Ella iba a aceptar, le diría que si y se casarían y serian muy felices. El se lo merecía, se lo tenía bien ganado. La iba a llevar a cenar y ahí se lo propondría.

¡El escándalo que se armaría! Ron era un famoso jugador professional de quiddicht en la Liga Inglesa. Después de Hogwarts intento la carrera de auror junto con Harry, pero la abandono al no poder rechazar una jugosa oferta de los Chudley Cannons, su equipo del alma desde niño. Y sin omitir que era demasiado bien parecido, todas las revistas lo ponían siempre en la lista de los solteros más codiciados, aun sabiendo que mantenía una relación con ella. Pero eso no le importaba ya que el se encargaba de hacerle saber que ella era la única. Harry anteriormente también estaba en esa situación, pero la pelirroja Weasley se encargo de dejar en claro que su Harry no estaba soltero. Ya podía imaginar las portadas de las revistas: "Por fin Hermione Granger pudo atrapar al galanazo pelirrojo Ron Weasley…", le daba risa con que facilidad podía poner el mundo femenino de cabeza. Esos pensamientos la hacían sonreír.

Eran ya las 7:55 p.m. Ron estaba por llegar, la puntualidad no era una de sus virtudes, sabia de antemano que llegaría unos 10 minutos después, pero no le importaba, lo quería así y ya se había acostumbrado. Ella a pesar de todo era muy puntual y ya estaba lista. Estaba satisfecha con su imagen: se había puesto un vestido negro de seda, que se adaptaba perfectamente a su delgadez, sin tirantes y entallado hasta la cintura a partir de donde caía de forma holgada. Discreto, como toda ella. Se había puesto un collar sencillo que solo constaba de un corazón de diamante y aretes a juego. Su cabello castaño, caía en suaves ondas que simulaban una cascada. Maquillaje suave, ya que su belleza natural no le permitía para más y unos zapatos de tiras plateados con una diamante en la correa. Realmente se veía bien. No estaba nerviosa, y no entendía porque, aunque trataba de convencerse que era por culpa de Ginny que le había dicho antes la sorpresa, pero no estaba segura.

Ya eran las 8: 10 cuando tocaron el timbre de su apartamento. Puntual en su impuntualidad, como siempre. Llego hasta la puerta y con cuidado la abrió.

-Herms, siento la tardanza pero…- escucho como cortaba su oración para observarla -… estas hermosa. – le dijo después de unos cuantos segundos de observarla.

-Gracias, tu también estas guapo- Hermione le respondió ruborizada, y como no decirle que estaba guapo, estaba encantador con esa camisa azul marino que resaltaba increíblemente sus ojos azul cielo, esos pantalones de vestir negros y esa sonrisa radiante que ponía simplemente al verla. Sin olvidar el toque infantil que le daba su pelo rojo.

-¿Nos vamos? El restaurante nos espera – le dijo al momento en que la tomaba suavemente de la cadera para guiarla a su coche, un deportivo negro que esperaba afuera aparcado.

Ya en el restaurante, cenaron y platicaron. Ron cada vez se notaba más nervioso y constantemente metía su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Hermione solo esperaba y los nervios aun no hacían su aparición. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Salio de sus pensamientos al ver como Ron se aclaraba la garganta después que el mesero recogiera los platos.

-Este...Herms...hemos pasado ya mucho tiempo juntos...se que te amo y creo que tu también lo haces… y pues creo que es momento para... para que yo te proponga lo siguiente…- y guardo silencio mientras la miraba a los ojos. Hermione estaba pasmada, apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que Ron estaba apunto de hacer, quiso detenerlo pero no pudo, ya que Ron había decidido continuar- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, y la abría lentamente, para poner frente a sus ojos un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en medio de dos pequeños diamantes azules. Era hermoso. Regreso ala realidad al ver que Ron la miraba impaciente. No sabiendo bien lo que decía, le contesto- Si Ron quiero ser tu esposa.- En ese momento Ron se levanto y la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Sin importarle que las demás personas los vieran y varias cámaras captaran el momento.

-Gracias Herms, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo y prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz! Y además para celebrar este momento daremos una fiesta, quiero que todo mundo se entere que me caso con una mujer maravillosa. Mañana me haré cargo de los preparativos y dentro de 5 días anunciaremos que nos casamos e invitaremos toda la comunidad mágica- le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa que apareció en el momento que Hermione le dio el si.

Esta bien Ron, daremos la fiesta – concluyo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cinco días habían pasado, y ya era el momento de la fiesta. Todos los invitados esperaban en el salón y la prensa esperaba impaciente por comenzar con las preguntas. Hermione daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje mientras observaba su vestido. Un vestido color rojo, que se ceñía a su pecho y quedaba en vuelos por debajo. De cuello halter y tela ligera, su vestuario se complementaba con unas zapatillas rojas, de tacón de aguja y con una correa de diamantes en el tobillo. Solo usaba unos aretes largos plateados y un pequeño broche que aseguraba su cabello, ahora lacio, en una delicada cola de caballo.

El tiempo paso volando, ya habían atendido a la prensa, ya habían dado su anuncio y ahora se encontraban recibiendo las felicitaciones de los invitados. Ron se veía feliz y Hermione tranquila. Pero ya se estaba cansando, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta fama, y atender a tanta gente que ella no conocía la estaba cansando, por eso se disculpo lo mas respetuosa que pudo y salio a los jardines. Necesitaba aire fresco y tranquilidad, y ahí parecería que nadie la molestaría. Parecería.

Y fue en ese momento que todo se derrumbo. Al respirar una gran cantidad de aire para poder relajarse, su nariz se inundo en "ese aroma". Menta. Temor, algo estaba pasando. Alguien se estaba acercando. Algo oprimía terriblemente su pecho. Estaba temblando, todo en cuestión de segundos. Quería correr de ahí pero no podía moverse. Inconsientemente sus ojos estaban llenandose de lagrimas. Y lo escuchó.

-No te puedes casar, Mia.- le dijo una voz aterciopelada y cargada de sentimientos que no supo reconocer. _O que tenía miedo de reconocer._

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo. ¿Que les parecio? Reviews por favor!**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy.**_  
_


	2. Aquel día

**Hola, aquí esta el cap.2 gracias a quienes leyeron el capitulo pasado y dejaron reviews. Gracias! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama. Lo demás es de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"No te puedes casar, Mía."- le dijo una voz aterciopelada y cargada de sentimientos que no supo reconocer. _O que tenía miedo de reconocer._

No, no podía ser cierto. Estaba soñando, talvez alguien le puso algo en la bebida o simplemente su cabeza estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Debió escuchar mal. Por un momento creyó escucharlo…era imposible.

-Mía- escucho de nuevo, su voz acariciaba la tersa piel de su cuello. Tembló. Había perdido el color, se sentía mareada, por parte por ese aroma y por esa voz. Tenía que voltear para comprobar si era cierta aquella pesadilla. Pero¿con que fuerzas? No sabía, ni supo como fue que pudo girar su rostro para verlo.

Era él. Sus ojos se conectaron y algo dentro de Hermione vibro. Y ahí estaban los dichosos nervios que tenían años sin aparecer.

-No- fue lo único que pudo decir al mirarlo. No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Esto no podía sucederle justo en estos momentos! Ahí estaba el, tan alto como lo recordaba, igual o más atractivo que hace unos años atrás a pesar de que se veía demacrado, seguía con esa mirada de mercurio que la debilitaba, su cabello más largo. Su cabello, recuerdos se agalopaban en su mente, recuerdos de ella pasando sus dedos por ese pelo rubio y sedoso. Y su piel igual de pálida que antes. Se leía en su rostro la preocupación, soledad y…algo más que Hermione no quiso descrifar.

Mía, yo…- intento hablar, pero su boca se seco y no pudo decir algo más.

Ella aun impactada e increíblemente dolida por su presencia, solo atino a murmurar - ¿Qué haces aquí Draco?-

El no respondió, no pudo. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa, más hermosa que nunca. Quería rodearla con sus brazos, besarla hasta saciar y no separarse de ella jamás. Le era difícil creer que ella iba a casarse con la comadreja Weasley, y no lo iba a permitir, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ DRACO? – grito ella al ver que el no respondía, todo el sentimiento que traía dentro de si estaba saliendo, desbordándose y quemándole por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevió a regresar¿Que no le basto el daño que le hizo hace dos años? Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin que ella se diera cuenta - … ¿Por qué regresaste¿Que acaso quieres hacerme más daño del que ya me hiciste?-

Estaba llorando, no soportaba verla llorar, no podía dejar que sus hermosos ojos miel se desgastaran de esa forma. No por el, el no lo merecía.

-No llores por favor Mía mira...-

-Ja ja ja- Hermione lo cortó sarcásticamente- ¿Qué no llore? Realmente llore mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Llore por ti hasta perder la misma la sensación de llorar, ahora cuando lo hago no me doy cuenta, perdí la sensibilidad. Y no me llames Mía, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas más, merezco ser feliz y con Ron lo seré- Draco sintió como algo lo atravesaba por el pecho, esa pequeña llama de esperanza de recuperarla se estaba extinguiendo cuando la escuchó- Vete.

Draco la miraba fijamente, el sabía que la había lastimado. Se odiaba profundamente por saber que la había hecho llorar hasta tal punto de verla en este estado. Ella seguía llorando pero su mirada no demostraba el sentimiento que sus lagrimas luchaban por sacar. No correspondía, y el era el culpable. La amaba tanto, pero no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo.

Hermione, necesitamos hablar, yo… - respiro profundamente, aun le costaba decirlo –…te sigo amando, nunca deje de hacerlo pero ¡¡PLAF!! -

Hermione lo miraba mientras más y más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, con su mano derecha levantada y algo roja por el golpe recién dado. ¿Qué la amaba¿Qué nunca había dejado de amarla? Es que esto era una burla, una burla repleta de pura crueldad. Todo aquello que tanto tiempo le costo dejar atrás, todas las heridas que ella y Ron habían logrado cicatrizar, todo el dolor y las constantes pesadillas que tuvo que superar, todas las lagrimas que derramó, todo absolutamente todo volvió en el momento en que el dijo que la seguía amando. Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose de pie, dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre sus rodillas y quedara hincada en el suelo. Destrozada, así se sentía. Ultrajada, humillada de nuevo. Y fue cuando recordó aquel día.

_Flashback_

_-Te amo- le dijo con una dulzura que nadie jamás pensaría que el poseía. Pero solo con ella podía darse el lujo de ser así. Mientras enterraba su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella olía a vainilla, sutil, discreto. Como ella. Sintió aquellas dichosas mariposas que todos dicen sentir cuando estan…enamorados. Se estaba volviendo cursi. Genial. Aunque la verdad no le importaba por que ella lo valía._

_-Yo __también te amo – ella le respondió con una sonrisa radiante. Jamás pensó que su príncipe fuera ni más ni menos Draco Malfoy, pero le agradaba. Lo amaba. Demasiado._

_¿Quién iba a imaginar que algún día esto pasaría? Absolutamente nadie. Pero la realidad es que pasó, sin darse cuenta ni como ni cuando, se enamoraron. Conocieron al verdadero Draco y a la verdadera Hermione. Solo Dray y Mía. Sin apellidos, ni casas, ni sangre. Solo dos corazones que latían al mismo ritmo._

_Llevaban ya un año juntos, en total secreto, a excepción de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Theodore Nott que lo sabían, y solo por que eran sus amigos más cercanos. No fue fácil lograr que ellos aceptaran su relación, sobre todo en el caso de Ron, pero ellos la veían feliz y tenían que confiar en ella. Y pues por más que lo negaran, habían notado un gran cambio en Malfoy: ya no los molestaba, no se burlaba de ellos y ahora tenia un brillo especial en su mirada cada que miraba a Hermione, según palabras de Ginny. No había otra manera, tenían que aceptarlo si no querían perder a Hermione. Realmente ella se veía radiante, y claramente no estaba bajo ningún hechizo o poción, idea dada por Ron en su terquedad no dejarla ir. Todo marchaba bien. Hasta ese día. Una semana antes de su graduación._

_Draco recibió una carta de su padre donde le decía que ya se había enterado de su "capricho con la sangre sucia". Que la dejara inmediatamente si no quería que ella sufriera. Si no la dejaba ella sufriría las consecuencias, ya que a el no le podría hacer nada por ser el único descendiente del linaje Malfoy, su padre nunca atentaría nada contra el. Draco no quería hacer caso, no podía dejar lo único bueno y puro en su vida. No le dijo nada a Hermione. Pasaron los días y otra carta de su padre llego donde le decía que estaba furioso y que los padres de la sangre sucia habían pagado por el y su capricho. Y efectivamente ese mismo día Hermione llego desecha a sus brazos a darle la noticia de que sus padres habían sido asesinados. El estaba en shock, era su culpa, era su culpa que Hermione estuviera sufriendo tanto por si egoísmo de no querer dejarla. Su padre le había advertido y el estupidamente no lo escucho. Y ahora si no la dejaba seguro su padre mataba a Potter y a los Weasleys, y Hermione no podría con eso. Debía dejarla ya. Aunque el muriera por dentro, ella era antes que el._

_Y así lo hizo, al día siguiente que Hermione llego igual de desecha por la noticia de sus padres, Draco reunió todo su valor y trato de poner la mirada más fría y dura que pudo. Ella rápidamente lo noto._

_- Draco¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto con nerviosismo._

_-Malfoy para ti__…impura. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir mi nombre, no quiero escucharlo salir de una boca tan sucia como la tuya- le dijo con lo más que pudo de odio en su voz._

_Ella estaba sorprendida al escucharlo decirle esas cosas. Ese no era Draco, su Draco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía miedo y algo dentro de ella se estaba quebrando._

_-¿De que hablas¿Draco que sucede?- ella le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES¿ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES¡TODO FUE UNA APUESTA SANGRE SUCIA¡UNA APUESTA QUE NO PUDE TRMINAR, PORQUE REALMENTE ESTAS BUENA! SOLO ESO. YO NUNCA PODRIA FIJARME EN ALGUIEN COMO TU… eres repugnante.- el le grito desesperado y destrozado al tener que decir todo aquello que no era más que la mentira más grande que alguna vez se haya dicho._

_-__¿Una apuesta?...pero...pero tu dijiste que me amabas…este no eres tu...esto debe ser una broma…si una broma... por favor dime que esto es una mentira- ella le rogó mientras buscaba encontrar su mirada y extendía su mano hasta su rostro de nuevo- Draco mírame._

_-¡Que no me toques sangre sucia! Aléjate- le dijo con todo el desprecio mientras la empujaba hacia la pared. Oh no… que había hecho… como fue capaz de golpearla. Estaba asustado, se veía el terror en sus ojos grises, el no pretendía golpearla, pero es que ella estaba haciendo que el se arrepintiera, y no podía, no debía. Ella lo estaba debilitando. Hermione lloraba, estaba aterrada. Quiso correr y levantarla en brazos y pedirle perdón hasta lograr que ella pudiera borrar cada blasfemia que salio de su boca. Pero entonces ella sufriría más. Sufriría más a su lado, debía terminar con esto ya._

_-Hasta nunca Granger, espero no tener que ver tu rostro nunca más en mi vida- dijo mientras caminaba apresurado hasta la puerta y la azotaba. A cada paso que daba su alma se desgarraba, y su corazón se desmoronaba. Recordaría este día, como el día en que perdió lo más grande y bueno, como el día que fue sentenciado a vivir en la miseria y en la soledad._

_Y Hermione recordaría ese día como el día en que su vida se partió en dos, como el día en que lo perdió todo y que la obligaría a caer en una depresión que por poco acabaría con ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, hasta pronto y dejen reviews!!**

**Blanks Malfoy**_  
_


	3. Esperanza

**Holaa, gracias gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, realmente me dan animos, y pues a quien me lo pidio este cap es más largo. Adieu! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling, a excepción de la trama que es solo mía.**

* * *

Su mundo se derrumbo de nuevo al verla tirada en el suelo, con su hermoso vestido y su elegante peinado desechos. Con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas que no paraban de correr por sus rojas mejillas y con su cuerpo temblando. El nunca se imagino una reacción así, hubiera preferido mil veces que lo golpeara, que le gritara, que le lanzara un Cruciatus, cualquier cosa que no fuera este martirio. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño? Nunca se perdonaría haber lastimado al ser más bueno y dulce que pudiera existir, al único que incluso pudiera pisar su oscura vida. 

Dio dos pasos para llegar a ella, ya estaba a punto de tocarla cuando un brazo fuerte lo jalo con brusquedad por detrás. Cuando volteo para ver quien le había impedido llegar hasta Hermione, solo fue capaz de ver un puño que se impactaba fuertemente en su mejilla. Sorprendido por el golpe y quedando tendido en el suelo, solo atino a escuchar un grito encolerizado.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ MALFOY?!¿COMO PUDISTE VOVLER DESGRACIADO?- le grito un moreno de ojos esmeraldas mientras este se agachaba para levantar a Draco por el cuello de la camisa - ¡Te lo advertí maldito, te advertí que no fueras a lastimarla! Confié en ti, pensé que te importaba. Ron tenía razón…Ron- continuo mientras paraba en seco al mencionar a Ron,

-Mejor te largas y no vuelvas más, si Ron te ve te mata. Si yo no lo hago es por que ella esta aquí presente- dijo Harry mientas volteaba a ver a Hermione que era abrazada por Ginny que trataba en vano de calmarla y ponerla en pie.

-Tengo que hablar con ella Potter, tengo que decirle- Draco murmuraba desesperado, pero Harry lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirle, tú te vas y no vuelves nunca, ella sufrió demasiado por tu culpa…-

-Pero tiene que escucharme…- intento reclamar Draco, pero Harry más alterado que nunca le grito:

-¡CASI LA PERDEMOS POR TU CULPA, CASI MUERE EN UNA DEPRESION DESPUES QUE LA DEJASTE MALDITA SEA¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?!

Ante esto Draco quedo mudo. ¿Ella casi moría? El pensó que ella era fuerte y que lo iba a superar, el la admiraba por su valentía y su fortaleza. "Casi muere", esas palabras se repetían constantemente dentro de su cabeza. Si antes se odiaba, ahora no sabia que sentía por si mismo.

-Mía...- trato de acercarse a ella, pero la mirada de la pelirroja lo hizo retroceder- Mía escúchame, tengo que hablar contigo, necesito explicarte…perdóname. Te buscare- le dijo suavemente y al ver que una cabellera rojiza salía apresurada por las puertas del jardín, se desapareció.

-¡Hermione¿Qué pasa? Mírame Herms, cielo… ¿Harry que pasa?- Ron miraba a Harry buscando una explicación. Estaba asustado, se preocupo desde que ella dejo el salón, pero se convenció que debía dejarla sola por un rato, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no volvía. Se estaba inquietando, y ya no pudo más cuando pregunto por Harry y Ginny, y Luna solo fue capaz decirle que salieron apresurados por la puerta del jardín trasero. Sabía que algo no iba bien cuando cruzo la puerta hacia el jardín, por un momento creyó haber visto un destello rubio. Pero no tenía sentido¿cierto?.. Giro su rostro hacia abajo para ver a Hermione. Estaba en crisis. La única vez que la había visto así fue cuando la encontró tirada en un aula vacía por culpa de Malfoy. Malfoy. Su cerebro empezó a atar cabos y rápidamente sintió como la ira invadía sus venas.

-¡Malfoy¿Ese era Malfoy, Harry? – Ron le pregunto con una tranquilidad sumamente peligrosa a Harry- ¡CONTESTA HARRY¿ACASO ERA ESE MALFOY?-

-Si Ron ese era Malfoy. Y cálmate ¿quieres? Solo estas alterando más a Hermione.- le respondió Ginny al ver que Harry no podía articular palabra ante la furia de su hermano- Vamos linda, cálmate, ya pasó. Ya no esta aquí- le decía suavemente a Hermione mientas acariciaba su pelo, ya había logrado ponerla en pie, pero todavía no podía calmarla.

-Herms… perdona por haberte dejado sola.. yo…yo no tenia idea- le decía Ron a la chica mientras la abrazaba. Ella poco a poco al sentir su contacto iba relajándose.

-Volvió Ron…volvió…- le decía Hermione entre hipidos al tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente a el y escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-Tranquila, no permitiré que te haga más daño. Vamos a tu apartamento, necesitas descansar- le dijo Ron.- Harry, Ginny¿podrían quedarse a cargo de la fiesta y disculparnos ante los invitados?- ambos asintieron- Gracias, vamos Herms.- Y desaparecieron.

-¿Sabes Harry? Creo que Malfoy estaba siendo sincero.- dijo de pronto Ginny cuando Harry la tomaba de la cintura para guiarla al salón.

-Que cosas dices Gin, Malfoy solo quiere dañarla, y no lo permitiré, Hermione es como mi hermana y casi muero al saber que por poco la perdemos por su culpa. Y me importa un bledo si Malfoy la quiere de regreso o no, no caeremos en el mismo error- respondió tajantemente.

-Esta bien Harry, no podemos volver a confiar en el, pero solo prométeme que no permanecerás con la mente cerrada y que escucharas a todo lo que haya que escuchar- Ginny le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos- Promételo Harry-

-…-

-Harry, no me ignores!- le reprocho enojada al tiempo que se separaba de su abrazo.

-Esta bien Gin- accedió Harry a regañadientes al ver como ella se separaba de el.- Mantendré mi mente abierta, solo por ti.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny mientras se alzaba en puntas para besarlo.

Horas después que le parecieron siglos, Hermione yacía recostada en la tina llena de agua caliente y espuma, convencida por un Ron que había logrado tranquilizarla un poco prometiéndole que no la dejaría sola, que dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes de su apartamento. Trataba de serenarse, de olvidar lo que había pasado. Lo había vuelto a ver, nunca pensó que algo así pasaría. Se suponía que su proceso de felicidad se estaba completando, parecía que se iba a casar con Ron y seria muy feliz, que todo lo que antes vivió quedaría enterrado en el pasado. Pero ahora sabia que no, estaba intranquila, le preocupaba ese sentimiento que la embargaba desde que volvió a verlo. Lo peor de todo es que le quedaba claro que no era odio, como se suponía debía de ser. Estaba tan confundida. Era imposible que lo siguiera amando, después de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que le dijo. Sus ojos empezar a escocerle de nuevo al recordar aquel día. No podía ser amor, amor era el que sentía por Ron… o que quería sentir por Ron. Siendo sincera siempre supo que no lo amaba tanto como el se mereciera, que solo a Draco podía amar. Se engaño por mucho tiempo, y ahora no había como ocultar la verdad, y lo que solo empeorara las cosas era que por un momento esta noche creyó ver a Dray. A su Draco, el que decía que la amaba. Fue quizá solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que su fuerza abandonara su cuerpo y cayera de rodillas al suelo, pero estaba segura que vio en sus ojos aquel brillo que la enamoro.

Más confundida de lo que estaba cuando entro a la tina, salio de ella y lentamente se vistió. Se miro al espejo, y vio sus ojos hinchados. Se cepillo su ondulado cabello y salio del baño. Camino hasta su closet, y sin saber por que lo hacia, vació el ultimo cajón de su cómoda, y saco un sobre. Con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas saco una pequeña fotografía que mostraba dos alegres jóvenes abrazados y riendo. El la abrazaba por la cintura mientas la besaba en la frente y ella reía por las cosquillas que este le provocaba para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su amante. Se veían enamorados, estaban enamorados. Y quizá todavía lo estuvieran.

Draco azotó la puerta de su apartamento. Derrumbo las sillas, golpeo las paredes y pateo los muebles. Deshojó libros y rompió vasos. Y lloro. Lloró amargamente, como nunca antes había llorado, lloro más de lo que lloro aquel día que cometió la atrocidad más grande de su vida. El amor de su vida estuvo apunto de morir por su culpa, por él casi la pierde para siempre. Estaba desesperado, ansioso por decirle la verdad, por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, por besarla hasta acabar con sus labios, por despertar abrazado a ella cada mañana, por entregarse a ella cada noche. Por decirle que la amaba y escuchar que ella también lo amaba. El quería recompensarla por todo el daño hecho, el quería hacerla feliz y no que lo hiciera Weasley. Daba gracias al cielo por haber comprado ese periódico donde vio su foto y el anuncio de que se casaba. El tenia pensado volver algún día por ella, pero no tenia el valor, pero al verla abrazada a la comadreja y leer que se pensaban casar, exploto y saco valor de no se donde para presentarse ante la comunidad mágica después de 2 años de total ausencia. Durante esos dos años vivió como un completo muggle, que ironía, y cobro venganza, hizo pagar al culpable de su tragedia. Ese día totalmente decidido llego a la fiesta y la busco, pero entre tanta gente no la encontró. Hasta que la vio desde un balcón, preciosa en su vestido rojo y apresurado bajo hasta el jardín y llego por detrás de ella. Opacado por su belleza y por las ansias de ver sus ojos y probar sus labios se acerco sin pensar y le dijo que no se podía casar. Le dijo su deseo más profundo.

No la perdería de nuevo, la buscaría, hablaría con ella y le explicaría. Ella siempre fue razonable, talvez ella entendería y lo perdonaría. Pero… ¡tal vez la comadreja adelantaba la boda! Tal vez se la llevaba muy lejos para que no la pudiera encontrar nunca más, tal vez le borraba la memoria, o tal vez…que demonios estaba siendo paranoico. Mañana la buscaría, sabia donde encontrarla, y esta vez pensaría antes de actuar, seria más sutil y más inteligente. Se estaba jugando todo, por que ella era todo, todo para el. Su vida entera. Algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Algo golpeaba su ventana, era una lechuza. Curioso por que alguien le mandara correo abrió la ventana. Una lechuza blanca entro elegantemente por ella y se poso en una silla que estaba tirada en el suelo, mientras extendía su patita para que Draco desatara la carta. Así lo hizo y comenzó a leer:

_Malfoy, realmente no se porque hago esto. Por más que lo pienso no encuentro razón, pero aquí me tienes. Hubo algo en tu mirada que me permite dudar el que quieras volver a lastimar a Hermione. Harry y Ron por supuesto que no me creerán si se los planteo, pero mi instinto me dice que hay algo más en ti, que todo tiene una explicación. Ojala y así fuera por que Hermione merece ser feliz, y por más que me cueste aceptarlo se que con mi hermano no lo será __por completo, por que existes tú. Se que la volverás a buscar pero te ordeno que no lo hagas mañana, debes esperar unos días a que se tranquilice, fue un impacto muy fuerte para ella. Por mientras mañana estaré en un café en la Calle Bright a las 5 de la tarde, si en verdad te interesa Hermione más vale seas puntual, no pierdas tu oportunidad de recuperarla. Y más vale no intentes jugarme una trastada por que no en vano he pasado 3 años a lado de Harry Potter._

_Ginevra Weasley._

Sorprendido termino de leer la carta, y la releyó una y mil veces más. Ayuda. La chica Weasley lo ayudaría. Eso era maravilloso, la esperanza volvía a el, mañana la vería y le explicaría. Todo cobraba sentido de nuevo, sentía que podía recuperar a Hermione. Esto si que no se lo esperaba, podría funcionar, por que se veía que la chica Weasley era de armas tomar.

Y con el semblante más relajado de lo que lo había tenido en esos últimos dos años ,se quedo dormido abrazado a la misma foto que una chica tenia entre sus manos en ese mismo momentos a unos cuantos kilómetros en esa fría noche.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero sea de su agrado, y ya pronto vendran tiempos más felices para los protagonistas, no se preocupen ;).**

**ReviewS! **

**Blanks Malfoy**


	4. Quiza

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza, pero los examenes estan acabando conmigo!! Pero aqui estoy, con un cap más largo. Espero sea de su agrado, y gracias gracias gracias por los que dejaron reviews. Realmente son un gran apoyo ;)!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, todo es de J.K Rowling, excepto la trama que es solo mía.**

* * *

Lentamente entró a su habitación. Ella dormía, intranquila pero lo hacia. El había venido cada que podía a ver como se encontraba, pero esta vez paso de la puerta con deseos de besarle la frente y verla de cerca. Se acerco a su cama, y algo llamo su atención, una foto que estaba entrelazada en sus manos. Con cuidado la tomo, y por un instante dejo de respirar. Era una foto de ella y Malfoy en su último año en Hogwarts. Debía aceptar que ella se veía tan radiante y feliz como nunca la había visto en el tiempo que llevaba su relación, solo él podía lograr los dos polos en Hermione, o total mente feliz, o totalmente destrozada.

El día que encontró a Hermione en esa aula, hecha un mar de lagrimas y en la peor de las crisis, el no lo creía. Para que engañarse como lo hizo con Harry y Ginny, le parecía extraña la reacción repentina de Malfoy, el por fin había aceptado que Hermione amaba a Malfoy, y el por más Malfoy que fuera también la amaba a ella. Pero su odio, ira y coraje lo cegaron, y volvió a ponerse en contra de su eterno enemigo. Solo se dedico a sacar adelante a la muchacha, con ayuda de Harry que estaba más que enojado, incluso mucho más que él. Ginny estaba incrédula, ella era la que menos creía que Malfoy la había engañado. Pero no había forma de saber nada porque Malfoy desapareció. Ron y Harry por más que lo buscaron por toda Gran Bretaña fue imposible dar con el. Y se dieron por vencidos, al comprender que era lo mejor para Hermione.

¿Qué debía hacer? No logro dormir en toda la noche pensando que Hermione volvería a amarlo, por que siempre tuvo la impresión que por el solo sentía un inmenso cariño y un infinito agradecimiento, pero instantáneamente se auto convencía que era amor. Era claro se iban a casar. ¿Por qué lo harían no? Pero ahora después de ver la foto entre sus manos, ya nada estaba seguro.

Draco caminaba por las calles de Londres, faltaba media hora para las 5. Bien pudo aparecerse y listo, pero ese día necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas. Estaba nervioso, tenia que aceptar que la pelirroja lo intimidaba, pero tenía razón, no en vano había pasado tres años con Potter. Por que muy dentro de si, admiraba a Potter, mira que hacer y vivir todo lo que el había pasado…era de respetar. No cualquiera se enfrenta más de una vez al Sr. Tenebroso y sale bien librado. No cualquiera se enfrenta una última vez, y lo derrota, con solo 18 años.

Siguió caminando, calculaba que faltaban unas calles para llegar a la Calle Bright. A su paso las mujeres volteaban a verlo, y descaradamente le sonreían y caminaban de la forma más coqueta y falsa que pudieran frente a el. "Que estupido" pensaba el, Hermione solo sonreía de la forma más sincera y el enloquecía, solo tenia que ver a Hermione caminando hacia la biblioteca y el perdía la razón. Ella era la sencillez en su más puro estado. El sabía que seguía siendo atractivo, la arrogancia nunca se pierde por completo, y ese día solo vestía unos pantalones negros y única camisa negra, con una túnica gris a juego. El siempre vestía así, era parte de su forma de ser. Oscuro. Hasta que llego Hermione y sin darse cuenta lo cambio. Solo ella había logrado que el se pusiera una camisa azul celeste, diciéndole que le quedaba de maravilla con sus ojos. Y a ella nunca le negaba nada. En fin, esos recuerdos eran lo único que lo mantenía con vida, era lo que alimentaba su esperanza, su corazón... Y seguía siendo cursi.

Camino hasta encontrar un pequeño local que tenia por nombre _"Coffee's & Noon"_ y entro. Enseguida noto la presencia de la chica Weasley, su cabello resaltaba escandalosamente entre la decoración en tonos cafés del lugar. Llego hasta su mesa y se sentó.

-Explícame todo.- fue lo que dijo Weasley, y en su voz se notaba que no toleraría una mentira y que sabría si el llegase a mentir. Efecto Potter.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?- se apresuro Draco, con preocupación en sus ojos.

Ginny suspiro y relajo la dureza de su rostro al escucharlo, y le respondió- esta bien, hoy fui a verla. Esta algo ida, fue algo muy repentino y fuerte lo que paso ayer. Y más tomando en cuenta que era la fiesta de anuncio de su boda. Fuiste de lo menos oportuno, realmente te esperaba mucho...-

-¿Me esperabas? – la interrumpió Draco, curioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si Malfoy, te esperaba – le respondió con impaciencia la pelirroja, pero al ver que Draco no comprendía, prosiguió- Yo sabia que algún día volverías por ella, nunca creí completamente todo aquello que le dijiste.-

-¿Por qué? Tú y yo nunca entablamos una conversación de lo más civilizada – le dijo incrédulo el rubio.

-No lose- decía Ginny mientras se encogía de hombros- supongo que habrá sido mi instinto, aparte Hermione es todo menos estupida e ilusa. Si ella creyó en ti es por que el sentimiento era cierto y correspondido.

Draco no pudo más que sorprenderse, pero no duro mucho su sorpresa ya que Ginny con su mirada le exigía que le explicara.

-Yo nunca deje de amarla Weasley. Ella siempre ha sido todo para mí, lo único que me importa en la vida. Ese día yo…- guardo un pequeño silencio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, y claramente incomodo se removió en su silla, se aclaro la garganta y siguió- yo… le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo.

Conmovida, Ginny con una seña le pidió que continuara.

-Mi padre días antes me había mandado una carta, donde me decía que ya sabía lo de la relación. Obviamente a mi padre no le agrado que un Malfoy se "enredara con una hija de muggles", me ordeno que la dejara, que si no pagaría las consecuencias. Pero el amor me cegó, y estupidamente creí que el no podría lastimarme por ser el único descendiente Malfoy, por desgracia el fue más inteligente. Me lastimo de la peor manera que lo pudo haber hecho.- Ginny lo miraba impaciente por que continuara – Me lastimo por medio de Hermione. El mato a sus padres y me dijo que si no la dejaba los mataría a ustedes. Y yo sabia que Hermione no podría con eso.-

-Tuve que decirle todo lo que dije, pero eran mentiras. Yo me sentía la peor basura mientras las palabras salían de mi boca sin que yo pudiera controlarlas. Tenia que ser fuerte, por que si no ella sufriría, y yo prefería cualquier cosa a eso – dijo Draco con semblante derrotado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nunca le mencionaste eso a Hermione? Ella hubiera comprendido- pregunto Ginny con cautela.

-Ella no me hubiera querido dejar, lose. Y mi padre era capaz de todo, yo tenía miedo por ella. Si ella moría por mi culpa, yo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Que ironía, después de todo ella casi muere- murmuro Draco mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus manos. Ginny lo vio más solo y derrotado que nunca.

-Y¿Por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer de nuevo?- se repuso Ginny rápidamente, no quería que su lado maternal saliera a flote.

-No tenia el valor, aparte estuve ocupado ocupándome de mi padre y del culpable que me delato ante el. Pero no hablare de eso- dijo tajantemente al ver que la pelirroja abría la boca para preguntar.- Se que debí de regresar antes y claramente no de la forma en que lo hice, pero entre en pánico al leer que ella se casaría, y no me importa que Weasley sea tu hermano, yo no lo puedo permitir, quizás suene egoísta pero así es. Viví esos años sin una gota de magia, no estaba enterado de nada, hasta hace unos días que por casualidad me encontré una revista mágica tirada, y la vi en la portada. Sin pensarlo viaje hasta aquí, y ya conoces el resto de la historia.

- Vaya Malfoy, en verdad que no estaba equivocada. Siempre supe que todo tenía un motivo- concluyo Ginny.- Pero ahora lo importante es como hacérselo saber a Herms, ella no lo aceptará tan fácil, y Ron y Harry serán aun más difíciles. Ellos sufrieron tanto como ella cuando la dejaste. Lo más conveniente es que dejes pasar unos días más. Yo te ayudare, le hablare un poco de ti, veamos como reacciona.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Prácticamente me ayudas a mí y le das la espalda a tu hermano…- pregunto confuso Draco.

- Yo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, y se que con Hermione no lo será por completo, por que por más que el la ame, ella nunca le corresponderá igual, y tu eres el culpable. Yo se que por ahí hay alguien más para mi hermano. Esta de más decir que Herms es mi mejor amiga, y yo quiero que ella, al igual que mi hermano, vivan lo que yo estoy viviendo con Harry, eso es todo.

-Gracias chica Weasley- le dijo Draco, mientras le dedicaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudo, después de tanto tiempo de no esbozar una.

Los días habían pasado, Hermione estaba ya más tranquila. Después de todo, todo aquello que vivió dos años atrás, la había hecho más fuerte. Si bien, la primera reacción fue mala, ya ahora estaba bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a él. Por que en ella todavía quedaba una pequeña esperanza. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, por que era como traicionar a Ron, pero no podía engañarse más. Pero por ahora solo debía alistarse, pues quedo en ir a almorzar con Ginny. Se puso unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, y un suéter de cuello en v negro, unas botas de pico negras y se recogió su cabello en una coleta. Salio al fresco de afuera y se desapareció.

Después de que almorzaran, Hermione y Ginny decidieron ir a caminar a un extenso parque. Hermione sabia que debía hablar con alguien de lo sucedido, ya que con Ron prácticamente lo evitaba, y con Harry seria imposible. Pero gracias al cielo estaba Ginny. Y Ginny…pues Ginny solo rezaba que estuviera bien lo que iba a hacer.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un área donde no había tantos niños jugando, ni bullicio. Necesitaban tranquilidad, y ese lugar alejado era perfecto. Se sentaron en una banca, y Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-Y bien…- comenzó Ginny al ver que Hermione no decidía a hablar.

-Tengo miedo Ginny. No quiero volver a lo de antes. Otra depresión como la anterior quizá no pueda soportarla.- dijo de forma cansada Hermione mientras jugaba con las mangas de su suéter.

-Puedo entenderte, pero tienes que enfrentarlo, para saber si puedes seguir adelante… o si lo sigues amando. Por que si lo haces Herms, no puedes casarte con Ron.- dijo con melancolía Ginny.- Mínimo tienes que escuchar a lo que te tenga que decir, por que si volvió es porque algo tiene que decirte.-

-Talvez… pero ¿Cómo se supone debo de tratarlo¿Odio? Por más que lo intente no puedo odiarlo. Pero tampoco puedo echarme a sus brazos. Mucho menos hacer como que nada paso.-

-Supongo que eso se dará en el momento, no será fácil Herms, pero eres una chica fuerte, has pasado por peores cosas- dijo resueltamente Ginny.

-¿Y Ron? Me siento tan mal, siento que lo estoy traicionando al sentir ganas de volver a ver a Draco. Ron no merece eso- murmuro Hermione mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

-Ron tarde o temprano lo entenderá, es lo que se tiene que hacer. Yo se que por más que has tratado, no lo has podido amar. Y no es tu culpa, es solo que Malfoy llego primero.- trato la pelirroja de apoyarla.

-Hablas como si yo siguiera amándolo…- Hermione evito a toda costa la mirada de Ginny, que no pudo más que levantar la ceja y mirarla incrédulamente.

Hubo un silencio, un descanso para Hermione a tantas emociones. Seguir amándolo… por favor, sonaba ilógico.

-Bueno Herms, voy por un helado, me esperas aquí ¿va?- dijo nerviosa Ginny, a la par que se paraba y caminaba sin esperar contestación.

Hermione apenas alcanzo a escuchar la palabra helado, siguió divagando en sus pensamientos. Algunos de ellos diciéndolos en voz alta.

-…. Es imposible...- dijo calladamente.

Menta.

-Nada es imposible- dijo una voz un tanto ronca. Hermione se tensó.- Yo pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte y aquí estas.

Era el. Desde luego, Ginny no iba a volver. Como no lo pensó antes, debió ser más precavida. Ginny había planeado esto, y ella ni en cuenta. Tratando de quitar tensión al momento, dijo:

-Claro eso fue lo que querías ¿no? Nunca volver a verme.- dijo con amargura la castaña, sin atreverse a girar su rostro para verlo- Realmente no se por que volviste.

Irónicamente solo creo más.

-Perdóname.- Hermione giro tan rápido su cuello al escuchar esas palabras que sintió que por poco se lo rompe, pero eso no importaba, el había pedido perdón. Durante su relación nunca lo hizo, no explícitamente. Y sonó tan sincero.

Ahora lo veía bien, veía sus ojos. Carajo, cuanto había extrañado tenerlo tan cerca, estaba sentado en su misma banca, tratando de guardar una distancia prudente.

-Nunca sentí eso. Jamás. Pero estaba obligado, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte Mía. Si yo no te dejaba tu ibas a sufrir y yo no podría con eso, aunque ahora se por todo lo que pasaste. No me lo perdono, pero al menos se que te evite otro sufrimiento más.- dijo Draco mientras la veía a los ojos.

-¿Qué otro sufrimiento pudo haber sido peor?- las palabras salieron de su boca, sin que ella las pensara.

-Mi padre. El…ordeno el asesinato de tus padres…-dijo con dificultad Draco mientras rezaba por que ella no reaccionara como días atrás. Al ver que Hermione parecía mantenerse serena continuo- y me amenazo con que mataría a Potter y a los Weasley. Se que ahora suena estupido e ilógico, ya que ellos son mucho más de lo que era mi padre, pero el amor me cegó, mi preocupación por lo que pudiera pasarte fue más grande que mi lógica. Tuve que hacerlo, y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Me odie por eso. Perdóname.

Hermione solo pudo mantenerle la mirada. Si bien había superado lo de sus padres, aun le dolía recordar que ya no estaban con ella. Lucius Malfoy fue el culpable, quien lo diría, ella jamás lo imagino. Y no pasaba por alto que Draco hablaba de el en pasado¿Qué le habría pasado¿Estaba Draco involucrado con eso? No lo sabía, y por ahora no le importaba. Lo que la mantenía quieta eran las demás palabras de el. La explicación, durante mucho tiempo la espero, tantas noches que lloro hasta dormir soñando escucharla, pero esta nunca llego.

Y ahora la tenía ahí. Y no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo? Fueron dos años. – alcanzo a decirle.

- No tenía valor, tenia miedo. Después que salí de esa aula, desaparecí, viví como un completo muggle, y también caí en depresión. Pero salí adelante gracias a la idea de que terminaría con mi padre y volvería por ti. Y cuando lo hice, el miedo se incremento y viví escondido.- dijo Draco con su cara entre sus manos. Pero se repuso al decir – Hasta que vi esa revista, donde decía que te casabas.

La miraba fijamente, y Hermione no pudo más y desvió la mirada.

-Sufrí tanto por ti, pensé que el dolor nunca acabaría. Jamás imagine que algún día me harías algo así, fue muy fuerte para mi, sobretodo porque mis padres acababan de morir y necesitaba más que nada de ti. Pero en fin, ya paso.- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, para no perder la calma.

-¿Qué pasara de ahora ¿Te casaras con Weasley?- pregunto Draco ansioso por escuchar su respuesta- Si tu me dices que me vaya y no vuelva nunca, lo haré. Aceptare que te cases y ya no sabrás nada de mí. De nuevo. Yo se que es muy pronto para que me perdones y ovlides todo lo que paso, pero si almenos me dieras una oportunidad. ¿Lo harías?

Hermione guardo silencio. No sabía que contestar. A pesar del sentimiento de inquietud que la invadió cuando lo escucho decir que se podía volver a ir. No quería que se fuera, pero aun era muy pronto para tomar una decisión.

-No lo se Draco. Sabes este lugar parece cómodo para hablar- le dijo mientras lentamente se levantaba ante la atenta mirada de Draco, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de aquel escondite.- Quizá Ginny te pueda volver a ayudar. Adiós.

Y se fue. Draco estaba quieto. Eso no fue un si, aunque tampoco fue un no. Pero mínimo había esperanza. Inconscientemente metió su mano dentro de su camisa, hacia su cuello, para tomar entre sus dedos una fina sortija que colgaba de una cadena._ Era su sortija, la de Hermione y no descansaría hasta verla en su mano._

_Y unos metros más adelante, Hermione pensaba que quizás ya no sonara tan ilógico eso de seguir amándolo._

* * *

**Eso es todo, haber como quedo! )  
**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	5. Desahogo

**Disclaimer: la trama es mía, lo demas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Hola!! Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que estaba en examenes,y no habia tenido tiempo ni de respirar, pero ya hoy los termine y ya actualizare más pronto. Por ahora es un chap corto, pero tratare que los demas sean más largos. Y muchisimas gracias a los que me dejan reviews , uds me impulsan a seguir. Los dejo con el chap.**

* * *

Harry sabía que Ginny tramaba algo. Estaba inquieta y distraída desde hace unos días. Desde que regreso Malfoy, para ser más exactos. La conocía tan bien, ella nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, y estaba segurísimo que tenia que ver con Hermione y Malfoy. Ginny era terca, pero debía admitir que la mayoría de las veces ella nunca se equivocaba. Ella creía en sus instintos y era fiel a eso, cuantas veces no había tenido que comérsela a besos para que ella lo perdonara por llevarle la contra. Y ahora estaba increíblemente nerviosa, estaban en el apartamento de Harry, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, y había avisado a Ron que fuera, pues tenía que hablar con ambos. Harry tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba, y rogaba al cielo que no fuera eso, porque Ron no iba a reaccionar de buena manera, y a decir verdad el tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero se lo había prometido. Y el nunca le mentiría. Tenía que apoyarla, porque la amaba.

-Gin… ese florero ya esta bien colocado…- le dijo pacientemente mientras veía como acomodada y reacomodaba el mismo florero, visiblemente nerviosa- Gin…- esta parecía no haberlo escuchado, tendría que aplicar el plan B.

Se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda, Ginny reacciono rápidamente ante su contacto, hundió su rostro en su pelo rojo y le dijo al oído- todo va a salir bien…

-Gracias Harry- contesto Ginny mientras se volteaba y quedaba de frente a el, sin romper el abrazo. Cerro los ojos y se relajo mientras el la besaba. El era su mejor calmante, y vaya que lo necesitaba para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que enseguida tocaron ala puerta. Harry al ver que Ginny no se movía, fue a abrir. Era Ron. Se veía cansado, ausente.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?- fue directo al grano- es sobre Hermione ¿verdad?

Ginny seguía sin hablar. –Ehh …hola Ron – dijo Harry para sacar a Ginny de la incesante mirada que le dedicaba su hermano, pero este lo ignoro.

-Desde la fiesta las cosas han cambiado, ella trata de que todo siga igual, pero se nota en su mirada que ya las cosas no serán como antes. Se que la estoy perdiendo y siento que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Desde ese día que regreso de su almuerzo contigo, esta más callada y pensativa, y no hemos hablado nada de la boda. O más bien de la supuesta boda.-

Ginny se sintió tan mal, al verlo así. Se le veía débil, pero era lo correcto por hacer. No quería que su hermano sufriera más, tenía que cortar eso por lo sano, no mentiría.

-Ella hablo con Malfoy- soltó de golpe. Ron no se esperaba eso y un brillo peligroso se asomaba en sus orbes azules.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry.

-Que Hermione hablo con el, se encontraron el día que almorcé con ella y…

-¿Tu tuviste que ver con eso, cierto?- la interrumpió Ron, mientras con la mirada la acusaba de traición- tu le ayudaste, tu me diste la espalda. ¡Tu que sabes cuanto la amo!

¡¿Cómo pudiste Ginevra?!

-Ron…- dijo asustada la pelirroja, al ver la reacción de su hermano- Ron… era necesario, no puedes seguir con esto… en el fondo siempre supimos el sentir de Hermione hacia el… los tres- dijo pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada a Harry.

-¿Cuál fue su explicación Ginny?- le dijo serio Harry, por más que se lo hubiera prometido, el no podía mostrarse en total acuerdo.

Ginny suspiro, y les contó todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho. No omitió un solo detalle. Harry analizaba todo, y se daba cuenta que en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con su novia, pero Ron, el se negaba, porque sabia que si lo aceptaba era como firmar la carta de renuncia a Hermione.

Hubo un silencio en donde Ginny y Harry se miraban, esperando la explosión de Ron, esperando que les gritara y que destruyera el apartamento encolerizado. Pero nada de eso paso, Ron simplemente se levanto y camino hasta la puerta y salio por ella, solo diciendo que necesitaba salir a caminar, solo.

Salio a la calle y camino, camino sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta que sus piernas no podían más. En realidad no sabia donde estaba, pero que importaba. Se sentó en la banqueta y pensó en ella.

Cuanto la amaba, y no podría acostumbrarse a la idea de perderla, no ahora que estaba apunto de casarse con ella, de tenerla para siempre. Y ahora todo se derrumbaba, con el regreso de Malfoy. Si bien podría ser cierto lo que dijo, el no merecía tenerla, porque el la había hecho sufrir y Ron se preocupo por ella y la protegió, y ahora la vida le pagaba así, arrebatándosela.

Su mundo se vino abajo cuando en su mente recordó las veces que Hermione lloraba entre sueños el nombre de Malfoy, y la noche anterior que la vio dormida con su foto entre sus manos. Ella lo seguía amando, a pesar de todo, ella no lo había olvidado. Y sabía que no era su culpa, ella trataba, pero simplemente su corazón se negaba. Sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse, y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

-¿Ronald?- dijo una suave voz a su espalda.

Ron asustado por pensar que alguien lo vería llorar, se seco las lágrimas rápidamente y volteo para encontrar a la dueña de la voz.

- ¿Luna¿Qué haces por aquí?- le dijo tratando de sonar casual. Le había sorprendido verla allí, la ultima vez que la vio fue en la fiesta, pero ni atención le puso por estar preocupado por Hermione…Hermione… le dolió volver a recordarla. Y al parecer Luna lo noto.

- No es necesario que escondas tus lágrimas, si lloras es porque en verdad lo necesitas, y al final te hará un bien- le dijo Luna mientras se sentaba a su lado y posaba una de sus blancas manos en la espalda de Ron.

Ron la miro a los ojos, eran de un azul más claro que los de el, al observarla sintió un aura de tranquilidad, vio su lacio cabello rubio resplandecer con el sol y en ese momento supo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Sin pensarlo, lagrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, la fachada de chico fuerte se deshizo, estaba en su estado más vulnerable. Si la prensa lo hubiera visto en ese estado, se hubieran burlado y no se cansarían de poner fotos en las revistas y de atacar a su persona. Pero Luna no, ella solo acariciaba con ternura su pelo rojo, mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda y lo abrazaba.

Quizás estuvieron solo minutos u horas así, pero cuando Ron poco a poco pudo tranquilizarse, supo que ella tenía razón. Ahora sentía que la carga en sus hombros era menos. Luna aun no deshacía el abrazo, y Ron se lo agradeció.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así Ronald?- le pregunto de una forma bastante sutil.

Y Ron le contó todo, todo lo que había pasado. Desde que se dio cuenta que amaba a Hermione muchos años atrás en la escuela, cuando se entero del noviazgo con Malfoy, cuando la encontró en esa aula, cuando le pidió matrimonio, hasta ahora que la estaba perdiendo. Sentía que no podía parar de hablar, ella le inspiraba confianza, no había nada que el pudiera no decirle. Era diferente a Harry, talvez por que ella era mujer. Tal vez era el instinto maternal que tienen todas las mujeres. No lo sabia y en ese momento no le importaba, el solo quería tener su presencia cerca de el. Le hacia bien.

-Si me permites darte una opinión, creo que tu sabes que es lo correcto por hacer- le dijo serenamente Luna.- Sabes que es lo mejor para ti y para Hermione, aunque no quieras aceptarlo por miedo. No es malo sentir miedo, lo malo es no hacer nada al respecto. Tu eres fuerte Ronald, eres un gran Gryffindor, pero creo que es momento que la dejes ir.

Ron soltó un largo suspiro mientras veía la solitaria calle. Pasados unos segundos dijo:

-Lo se Luna, se que ya es momento y que no puedo retenerla más. Muchas gracias, has sido una buena confidente, me has ayudado más de lo que puedes imaginar- le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Luna y le dedicaba una media sonrisa. Luna solo lo miro, con sus mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas ante el contacto de Ron, pero este no lo noto.

Era momento de hablar con Hermione, _ya_ _Luna le había dado todas las fuerzas necesarias._

* * *

** Y bien¿que les parecio? Espero cumplir con sus espectativas!**

**Eso es todo,**

**hasta pronto**

**Blanks Malfoy.**_  
_


	6. Revivir

**Lo siento!! Siento la tardanza, iba a actualizar antes, pero por distraida no guarde bien el capitulo y lo perdi, y tuve que volver a empezar pff.. pero lo acabo de terminar, y aqui se los presento. Y de nuevo muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: la trama es mia, lo demas de J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Cuando Hermione regreso de su trabajo, como Jefa de Relaciones Mágicas en el Ministerio, lo primero que vio en su puerta fue una rosa roja con una pequeña nota: 

_Yo se que no debo tratar de conquistarte, que no debo presionarte, pero no puedo evitarlo. El solo pensar que puedes decidirte por él hace que pierda la razón y no hay nada que pueda controlar._

_D.M_

"Tratar de conquistarte"… ¿conquistarla? No era necesario, ya lo había hecho dos años atrás, y con esa vez bastaba. Para una prueba la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro mientras olía la flor. Pero su sonrisa empezó a desvanecer al ver una sortija brillando en su dedo medio. Ron. Debía hablar con el, era necesario aclarar las cosas y pedirle perdón por su débil fidelidad. Había vuelto a ver a Draco al menos 5 veces más, y había evitado casi por completo a Ron, el no era tonto, seguro ya debía de haber sacado conclusiones, y su cobardía lo estaba lastimando y eso era lo ultimo que quería Hermione.

Entro a su departamento, y dejo su bolso y saco en un mueble, se quito los zapatos y se sentó en su diván favorito, mientras subía sus piernas y las doblaba hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Convoco una taza y por medio de magia la lleno de té. Y pensó en todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas semanas. Era increíble como su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Nunca espero algo así, estar comprometida con Ron y el regreso de Draco. No podía evitar sentir que algo se revolvía dentro de ella al mencionar en el nombre de Draco, habían pasado interminables horas de plática esos últimos días. No era como antes, tenía que aceptarlo, quizás nunca fuera igual. La herida fue muy profunda. Pero Hemione lo había escuchado, y pudo al ver su mirada, que no mentía. Trataban de llevar las cosas paso por paso, solo platicaban, cada día se sentían más cómodos entre ellos, la tensión de los primeros encuentros fue desapareciendo, hasta quedar en lo más parecido a una amistad. Y digo amistad, porque era inevitable ignorar el verdadero sentimiento que sentían entre si, pero lo correcto era empezar a restablecer la amistad que inicio su amor años atrás.

Draco estaba bastante mejorado, su piel había recuperado su color, las ojeras desaparecieron y ahora comía decentemente. Y todo gracias a ella, todo lo bueno que tenia en su vida era gracias a ella. Con ella las cosas iban cada vez mejor, aunque todavía esperaba con ansias el momento en que ella le dijera que era totalmente libre, para poder tomarla entre brazos y no soltarla jamás. Más sin embargo el comprendía, había que llevar las cosas con paciencia para que salieran bien.

Pero la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, y mucho menos si se trataba de ella. Estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo sus ojos mieles y perderse en su aroma. Unas cuantas horas no bastaban, el quería estar con ella siempre. Y como bien le dijo, cuando no estaba con ella, se ponía a pensar que quizás ella eligiera a la comadreja, eso lo hacia perder la razón y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera controlar. Así que sin detenerse a pensar, tomo su abrigo y salio por la puerta, dispuesto a verla, gracias a la chica Weasley sabia donde vivía.

La chimenea se alumbro con flamas verdes, y de ellas salio un alto pelirrojo, que al ver a Hermione se acerco a ella y a punto de darle un beso en los labios por pura inercia, recordó el motivo que lo llevaba hasta allí y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. La miro por unos minutos, sin querer terminar el silencio que llenaba la sala. Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que iba a hacer. Sabia que lo iba a lastimar pero era lo necesario, ya no tenia caso seguir una farsa, tal vez el pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo mereciera más que ella.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos al jardín? El día parece agradable y estar aquí dentro solo me esta sofocando- pregunto Ron, para romper el tenso silencio.

Hermione asintió suavemente, y aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna salio por la puerta seguida por Ron.

Se dedicaron por unos minutos más a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que les daba el día, tranquilidad que desentonaba completamente con la situación que vivían. Ron al ver que Hermione parecía querer seguir callada por siempre, tomo aire y se lleno de valor para empezar con lo que seria el final de su relación.

-Hoy hable con el ministro para cancelar la ceremonia- murmuro Ron.

Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hermione, porque pensó que esto iba a llevar otro camino, Ron era todo menos directo. Y la culpabilidad lleno su ser al notar el dolor en cada una de sus palabras, y ya no pudo mantener más la falsa serenidad.

-¡Oh Ron lo siento tanto! Yo nunca quise… no fue mi intención…- dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, lagrimas de pena-… yo… me siento la peor basura… oh Ron, debes de estar odiándome y tienes toda la razón...

-Nunca Herms- le dijo Ron con seguridad mientras la abrazaba- es lo correcto, ambos lo sabemos. Yo se que no es tu culpa, así lo decidió tu corazón, y ante eso yo no puedo mandar. Siempre supe que había posibilidades de que esto pasara, porque nunca dejaste de sentir eso por el, solo lo habíamos ocultado muy bien, pero como dicen, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-Yo te juro que no sabia… yo jamás pensé… yo estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo y hacerte feliz- decía Hermione entre hipidos- tu has sido tan bueno conmigo, has estado conmigo cuando mas te he necesitado, y yo te pago así...

-No Hermione, tú me has dado tanto, talvez no llegaste a amarme, pero entiendo que trataste y me diste tanto cariño. Yo en el fondo siempre supe que el estaba ahí, pero me ilusione de más y ahora no puedo seguir reteniéndote. Seria injusto privarte de tu libertad, cuando tú me hiciste el ser más feliz y libre en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos.- le dijo Ron mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Yo se que encontraras a alguien que te sepa amar enteramente, alguien mucho mejor que yo que te cuide y te proteja por igual Ron, porque eres una persona maravillosa que ama sin condiciones.- le dijo Hermione ya más tranquila, al tiempo que veía algo parecido a esperanza en sus tristes ojos azules.- Lo se Ron, debe de haber alguien allí afuera, porque una persona tan buena como tú no puede estar sola, y mi amistad siempre la tendrás.- Ron asintió mientras recuperaba la fuerza y le decía:

-Solo te pido que te cuides, yo se que tu eres inteligente y confió en tus decisiones, si tu decides volver a creer en el yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto más que apoyarte, pero no puedo volver a confiar en el, porque lastimó lo que más quiero en este mundo y eso no lo puedo olvidar. Así que adviértele que si hace cualquier cosa que te dañe, por mas pequeña que sea, no me cansare de buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y hacerle pagar.- le dijo Ron con un brillo amenazador en su mirada.

Hermione sonrió dentro de si, mientras tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba, dándole a entender que se cuidaría y que estaría bien. Para ella era muy importante el apoyo de Ron, porque el era una pieza importante en su vida.

Hermione termino de secarse las lagrimas y estaba apunto de decirle algo más a Ron, pero este la interrumpió.

-Herms…podría…mm… ¿podría darte un ultimo beso?- pregunto Ron tímidamente, tal y como le pidió el primero al iniciar su relación.

Hermione no estaba segura, ella sabia que no era justo besar a Ron cuando su corazón latía por Draco, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de nada, no podría dañarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Así que asintió, y espero quieta a que Ron acercara sus labios. Fue un beso lleno de desesperación, por parte de Hermione por terminarlo y por parte de Ron al saber que después de eso la perdería para siempre. Cuando el aire le hizo falta, se separo de ella y con una ultima mirada, desapareció, al igual que la sortija en su dedo.

Pero Hermione lejos de sentirse aliviada, estaba aturdida, algo le preocupaba.

-Que enternecedor, eso si que es amor- y ahí estaba el motivo de su preocupación. Draco se planto delante de ella y pronuncio esas palabras llenas de dolor, pero cubiertas con maestría por una capa de burla.- Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerme esto _Granger_.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar el resentimiento en su nombre. Aun no podía articular palabra, y Draco al notar que Hermione no decía nada, continuo:

-Vaya forma de vengarte, te felicito, ya puedes ser una Slytherin- Hermione solo lo escuchaba con paciencia a que terminara para aclararle las cosas- ¿Sabes? Yo se que te herí, que te lastime demasiado, pero jamás lo hice con esa intención, lo hice por que estaba preocupado por ti, y me odie como no tienes idea por eso. Pero tu, tu solo quisiste vengarte, ilusionarme para después decidirte por ese. Y que raro que no hayan entrado a la casa para terminar con su numerito de amor…

Basta.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS DRACO¡RON VINO A DECIRME QUE HABIA CANCELADO LA BODA!- Hermione había escuchado suficiente, la paciencia se acabo en el momento en que escucho ese ultimo comentario.- ¿Es que no entiendes¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que te escogí a ti porque te sigo amando? Ron vino a terminar conmigo, y me pidió un último beso. ¿Y como se lo niego? No estoy en posición de decir que no y lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo. Le debo tanto, el me saco de abismo en el que entre después de que TU me dejaras. ¡Tú y tu poca confianza hacia mí al no decirme lo de la carta de tu padre! El estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado, amándome y protegiéndome mientras yo solo lloraba por ti, y entre sueños decía tu nombre.

Hermione termino de hablar, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido al coraje con el que le dijo aquellas cosas. Y de repente el olor a menta la embriago y noto unos brazos fuertes rodear su estrecha cintura. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar solo pudo ver unos ojos mercurio que le suplicaban por sus labios. No podía pensar, su cercanía la estaba mareando, pero sus corazones tomaron parte en la situación. Y se besaron.

Se besaron con ansias, con toda la pasión acumulada en dos años, con todo el amor que moría por salir de sus cuerpos, se besaron con furia y con el perdón escrito en cada movimiento. Se besaron hasta saciarse, con locura. No había duda que se amaban. No querían separarse, por más que sus pulmones les pedían a gritos aire, no quería separarse jamás. Se necesitaban para seguir viviendo. Pero el aire era vital y la intensidad disminuyo, hasta solo ser caricias. Separaron sus labios mientras recuperaban la respiración y juntaron sus frentes. Hermione tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados, y sus mejillas pintadas de un rojo furioso. Y Draco sonreía, adoraba verla así, siempre después de besarla dedicaba unos cuantos segundos para apreciarla en ese estado. Podía sentir como cada segundo que pasaba la amaba más.

Hermione estaba en las nubes, después de dos años sentía que volvía a respirar. Lo había extrañado más de lo que pensaba, y al volver a sentir sus labios supo que esos dos años había vivido en lo más parecido al limbo. Sentía los latidos de su corazón de nuevo en su pecho, sentía que las flores tenían más color y que el sol brillaba más que nunca. Fue como volver a aquellos días en Hogwarts donde fue infinitamente feliz. Volvía a ser ella, por que lo volvía a tener a el.

_Se fundieron en un abrazo, donde se dijeron más de lo que las palabras pudieran decir. Eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas, que embonaban a la total perfección._

* * *

**Fin de este chap!!**

**Ojala y les haya gustado, y me dejen reviews con sus opiniones,se los agradeceria infinitamente .**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**_  
_


	7. Todo va bien

**Hola a todos por septima vez!! Ya acabo de terminar este chap, e inmediantamente se los presento. Ojala y les guste y espero sus opiniones, y de nuevo muchas muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, y aun mas a los que dejan sus reviews ;).**

**Disclaimer : la trama es mía, lo demas de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Miel y Mercurio.

Se estaban leyendo el alma en sus miradas.

-Te amo- le dijo en un susurro Draco a la castaña mientras besaba su frente.

Hermione lo miraba con dulzura y alegría en sus ojos, al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios- Yo también te amo- le respondió finalmente mientras lo besaba.

- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharlo, es como mi elixir para vivir- le dijo Draco, mientras se sonrojaba.- Sigo siendo igual de cursi que antes… ya poco me falta para convertirme en el ridículo de Lockhart.

Hermione reía ante su ocurrencia. Ella lo adoraba así, y aunque a veces si se pasaba con sus palabras cubiertas de una sobredosis de cursilería, ella lo apreciaba, y se sentía orgullosa al saber que ella era el motivo de tanta dulzura en el frió Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione…- Draco la llamo, con una voz ronca y áspera, tan distinta a la que acababa de usar. La castaña asintió para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando- Quiero que me prometas que nunca jamás volverás a caer tanto por mi, cuando Potter me dijo, o más bien grito, que casi morías por mi culpa, me sentí la peor porquería. Yo no lo merezco. Tu, algo tan puro, no puede querer morir por alguien como yo.

Hermione no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Que no valía la pena¡Para ella el valía todo en este mundo! Y parecía que no lo había entendido, así que había que aclarárselo cuanto antes.

- No vuelvas a mencionar algo así jamás Draco Malfoy- le respondió Hermione seria- tu eres la persona más importante que tengo, eres el hombre que amo y por todos los santos¡por supuesto que daría mi vida por ti! Moriría si fuera necesario, porque eres parte de mí. Y odio que te denigres, eres una gran persona Draco, cometiste errores, igual que yo y que todo el mundo, pero fue porque viviste bajo la creencia equivocada. Pero ahora ya no eres así, tomaste la decisión de cambiar de rumbo, al correcto, y por eso te admiro y te amo cada día más. ¿Entendido? Así que te quede claro que para mi vales demasiado, y que yo sin ti, no soy yo. Si algún día he de dar mi vida por ti, lo haré sin dudarlo, porque te amo.

Draco la miraba fijamente, sus ojos se enrojecieron al escucharla, y no pudo más que lanzarse hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente- Gracias Mía, gracias por amarme a pesar de todo.- murmuro mientras Hermione le correspondía el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Todo esta bien - le dijo ella.

Todo iba bien, desde ese día que se besaron después de tanto tiempo. Draco no quería separarse de ella, y ella estaba igual. Trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero era difícil debido al trabajo de la castaña y del nuevo trabajo que había conseguido Draco, de asistente del jefe de Hermione.

Fue un verdadero impacto el regreso de Draco Malfoy al mundo mágico. Muchos lo creían muerto, nadie sabia de el, y aun más sorprendente era saber que el joven Malfoy no tenia ni un solo galeón de los miles de millones que poseía su familia. Para el no era un problema, por que tenia a Hermione a su lado y eso valía más que todo el oro de Gringotts. Hermione no se había atrevido a preguntarle que fue lo que hizo esos dos años que desapareció, era algo relacionado con su padre, y su padre ya no vivía.

No quería preguntarle para no romper la magia y la tranquilidad que vivían en esos momentos. Pero ella lo conocía tanto, y sabia que tarde o temprano el necesitaría hablar de eso. Si el se tardaba más de lo esperado, ella tendría que actuar.

Si el impacto de ver regresar a Draco Malfoy al mundo mágico fue impresionante, nada se comparaba al impacto de verlo a lado de Hermione Granger, que hacia menos de un mes estaba comprometida con el soltero más codiciado, Ron Weasley. Los periódicos y las revistas no se cansaban de poner titulares como: _"Malfoy o Weasley¿cual prefiere la Srita. Granger?" _o _"Al parecer los pelirrojos han pasado de moda, y ahora los rubios platinos encabezan la lista¿pero que es lo que prefieren las castañas_?". Estaba harta, eso era meterse más de lo que la vida pública de Ron permitiera. Ella había tratado de ser prudente, apareció con Draco de lo más normal. Y los paparazzis inmediatamente notaron su dedo sin la sortija de compromiso. Rápido ataron cabos, y buscaron en el historial amoroso de Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo? Ni idea, ellos era hábiles para conseguir cualquier tipo de información. Según palabras de Ginny, Ron ignoraba por mucho las preguntas que los reporteros le hacían y que solo respondía que terminaron el compromiso por que era lo mejor para todos. Ni una palabra más. Al parecer Ron estaba bien, que Luna lo estaba apoyando mucho. Hermione sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Luna, ella siempre supo que Luna sentía algo por Ron, pero Ron en su ceguedad jamás lo apreció. Y ahora sabia que algo podía nacer entre ellos, porque Luna era bastante más perfecta para Ron. Solo rezaba por que Ron se diera cuenta pronto.

- Hola preciosa- llego Draco y la abrazo por la espalda.- Estoy cansado¿podremos irnos ya?

-No Dray, tenemos que quedarnos y más tu que recién empiezas tu trabajo.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro cuando Hermione lo llamo Dray. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre, una sensación extraña apareció dentro de el y en un impulso la volteo y la beso apasionadamente, bebiéndose su alma en ese beso. Hermione no pudo más que pasar sus brazos por su cuello y enterrar sus dedos en su sedoso pelo.

Pronto el lado racional de Hermione apareció, y con toda la fuerza del mundo logro apartarse,- Aquí no podemos, no seria correcto.- le dijo mientras blandía su dedo índice frente a el, como si fuese un niño al que estuviera regañando, pero la sonrisa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas nada se los quitaba. _"¡MALFOY!"_ se escucho al otro lado de la pared, el jefe de Malfoy lo necesitaba y no le encontraba.

La miro unos segundos más y salio del cuarto, dejando a Hermione atrás, pero tan pronto y Hermione parpadeo, él ya estaba de regreso besándola.

- Te veo luego. Te amo Mía. – y salio definitivamente por la puerta.

Hermione sonreía estupidamente, ante el atrevimiento del hombre al que amaba.

-Hola Ron¿Cómo estas?- decía una pelirroja mientras entraba al coche de su hermano. Iban a almorzar, Ginny había estado muy al pendiente de él después de lo de Hermione. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano parecía estar tomándolo mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Y creía saber por que.- ¿Como va la liga?

-Bien, Gin. Todo bien, al equipo le va cada vez mejor, y creo que tenemos muchas oportunidades de ser campeones- le respondió Ron, con claras intenciones de no responder la otra pregunta, pero al ver la mirada de Ginny supo que seria imposible evadir el tema.- Y pues… estoy bien. Por más raro que suene, estoy bien. Aunque no negare que la extraño, y que me da nostalgia recordar que me iba a casar con ella, pero se que es normal, después de tanto que vivimos. Lo he llevado bastante bien gracias a Lu...

Ron callo en seco al escuchar lo que estaba apunto de decir, y demonios, su rostro ahora estaba mas rojo que su cabello. Y su hermana solo reía.

-Gracias a Luna, vamos termina tu frase. Gracias a ella estas así, y no es algo malo. De hecho Luna es adorable y me encanta la idea de que estés cercano a ella.- Ron avergonzado solo veía hacia el frente, tratando de parecer concentrado en el camino, pero estaba claro que Ginny no lo dejaría en paz -¿Por qué estas de acuerdo que ella es adorable, verdad?

Ron se puso aun más colorado ante la mirada picara que le dedicaba Ginny. Si, Luna era genial. A su lado la pasaba realmente bien, se sentía cómodo. Nada que ver con la extrañeza que sentía cuando estaba en su presencia, en Hogwarts. Y no era fea, para nada, tenía una belleza muy fina, era algo excéntrica, pero eso solo aumentaba el deseo de saber más de ella. Era dulce, un aura de tranquilidad la rodeaba. Le gustaba estar con ella, y quizás le gustara ella, para que negarlo. La posibilidad existía.

-¿A caso no me escuchaste _Ronald_?- Ron frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre, "Ronald" solo sonaba bien en boca de Luna. Ginny lo sabia, era su hermano más cercano, lo conocía perfectamente, pero le encantaba jugar con el y ese día tenia como propósito sacarle la sopa a Ron, aunque ya la supiera.

-Si, Luna es adorable- acepto Ron a regañadientes - … _Ginevra..-_ Ahora era Ginny la que fruncía el ceño, vaya que se conocían los dos hermanos. Ginny detestaba su nombre, y Ron por supuesto que lo sabia, y no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de regresarle la burla. Ginny solo se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua. Ron soltó una suave carcajada y le paso una mano por su lacio pelo rojo. A pesar de tener una gran cantidad de diferencias, y pasar mucho tiempo peleando, los dos se tenían un cariño inmenso, y se cuidaban mutuamente.

- De acuerdo Ginn, si, Luna es bastante agradable – Ginny abría la boca para agregar algo más, pero Ron intuyéndolo se adelantó - y si es bastante bonita. Y si, también me agrada mucho estar en su compañía.

-Entonces, estas de acuerdo, que ella seria una buena opción como novia ¿verdad?- Ron no contesto- Vamos Ron, acéptalo! Luna es perfecta para ti, además de que parece sentir algo por ti..- le dijo tratando de sonar como si fuera un comentario de poca importancia, sabia que la reacción de Ron seria inmediata.

Y así fue:

-¿Tu crees que ella este interesada en mi¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Jaja, ay Ron eres tan predecible- Ron la miro con desagrado- pero si, yo creo que Luna si siente algo más por ti. Yo digo que no te atarantes, no dejes pasar el tiempo, lo de Hermione ya paso, y si paso es por algo. Ese algo se llama Luna Lovegood.

Quizás- dijo Ron después de un largo suspiro. – Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry?

Aw, van muy bien.- dijo Ginny con cara soñadora. Ron solo giro los ojos, siempre supo que esos dos eran perfectos para ellos. - ¿Ya sabes la ultima del niño-que-vivió?

Ginny reía y Ron la veía extrañado, - No¿Qué le paso a Harry?

Es que¿si supiste que encontraron a un auror encerrado en un armario de un cuarto abandonado en el ministerio?- Ron asintió- Bueno pues ese auror se llama Steve Carlson, un hombre muy guapo, y no pongas esa cara es la verdad. El caso es que, ese Carlson había estado detrás de una chica que se llama Loreine, que por casualidad también es pelirroja…y un día se corrió el rumor de que Carlson se iba a declarar a una hermosa pelirroja con un ramo gigante de rosas, obviamente Harry siendo tan celoso y protector como tú, pensó que se refería a mi y en un impulso lo ataco y lo dejo encerrado en el armario.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron, tratando de contener la risa que le contagiaba su hermana.

Si, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta que hablaban de otra pelirroja (dos días después), se puso más rojo que todo el pelo nuestra familia junto, jajajaja y corrió a sacarlo. Y ahora no sabe como recompensarlo jajaja. Esta que se muere de la pena, a pesar de que es el Jefe de Aurores, sigue siendo como cuando tenía once años y no sabía como cruzar el andén 9 3/4- finalizó Ginny mientras se atacaba de la risa.

-Pobre Harry, pero ya me encargare de hablar con el sobre esto.- dijo Ron tratando de parecer serio, y Ginny lo veía curiosa parando de reír. - … para felicitarlo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que el.

Oh, cállate Ron- le dijo Ginny relajada mientras de daba un suave golpe en el brazo.- Ustedes siempre tan protectores, sale sobrando, no por nada soy una de las mejores auroras del equipo de Harry, que es el mejor en todo el mundo mágico- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Lo sabemos Ginny, pero eres la única hermana, y tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidarte.- dijo Ron ya acostumbrado a las protestas de su hermana- Y además eres la más pequeña, así que te aguantas.- le dijo juguetonamente mientras le revolvía su cabello y Ginny solo lo veía falsamente molesta.

De acuerdo, lo que digas. Y por cierto, felicidades- Ron la veía con cara de pregunta- Por cambiar el tema de lo de Luna tan bien jajaja.

Ron no respondió solo le dedico una sonrisa más que nada por mencionar el nombre de Luna, eso le hacia sentir bien. Y quizás Ginny si tuviera razón, _tal vez Luna fuera para él._

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo? Espero sus opiniones, y gracias de antemano.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	8. No

**Hola , de nuevo, aqui les traigo el capitulo 8 de esta historia. Gracias a los que leen y más gracias a los que me dejan sus opiniones, y aun más más gracias a los que no les gusta esta pareja, pero la leen y me dejan sus reviews :) . Enserio muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: la trma es mía, lo demás de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Draco había invitado a Hermione a una cena formal en su apartamento, y alegaba que le tenía una sorpresa. Tenía pensado proponerle lo que hace dos años no pudo, sobraba decir que el estaba por demás nervioso. Hermione estaba tranquila, pues no se imaginaba lo que Draco tenía preparado.

Hermione y Ginny se habían juntado, en la casa de la primera para tener una reunión de chicas, Hermione tenía su día libre y Draco estaba en su trabajo.

Ahora estaban en el cuarto de la castaña, Ginny estaba recostada en la cama y Hermione estaba leyendo una revista con la espalada apoyada en la cabecera de la cama.

-Vaya, vaya – de repente dijo Ginny- esta cama huele a menta… ¿Por qué será?- mientras le echaba una mirada acusadora y burlona a Hermione.

Hermione se puso roja al instante. Ya sabía lo que Ginny insinuaba, y, si, estaba en lo correcto. Draco había pasado varias noches con ella, se habían vuelto a entregar, como aquella única vez que lo hicieron en Hogwarts, y para ella fue maravilloso, por que ahora era un amor más maduro después de todo lo que pasaron.

-¿No dices nada Herms? Vamos dime¿Por qué huele a menta este lado de la cama, cuando tu perfume es olor a caramelo?- le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione aun roja y nerviosa le dijo- Pues…este…Draco y yo… bueno como te digo… el y yo hemos…

-¡Se han acostado!- soltó impaciente Ginny, Hermione la miro a un más roja- Porque tantos rodeos mujer, ni que fuera algo malo, digo tu lo amas y el te ama, y ya son mayores. Y¿como te sentiste?

- Ehh pues bien… lo siento Ginn, pero es que aun me dan pena estos temas- le contesto Hermione con una risa nerviosa, pero tomo un gran respiro y prosiguió- Fue maravillo Gin, me sentí como nunca, me sentí tan querida, y no digo que Ron no me haya hecho sentir así, pero es que con Draco es totalmente mutuo y eso lo hace más grande y especial.

-Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo con Harry- le dijo Ginny mientras suspiraba.

Y las dos se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno Herms, te dejo para que te empieces a arreglar para tu cena con Malfoy, yo ya me voy. Fue genial volver a tener otra tarde de chicas, vaya que la necesitábamos- se despidió Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione para luego caminar hacia la chimenea.

- Lo se Ginn¡cuídate y salúdame a Harry!- alcanzo a gritarle a Ginny mientras esta desaparecía por las flamas verdes.

Después de esto Hermione se dirigió a su bañera, dispuesta a darse un relajante baño, para poder pasar una cena totalmente tranquila con Draco. Luego de 30 minutos decidió que era suficiente salio de la bañera y se dirigió a su peinador. Con su varita seco su cabello y con un poco de poción alisadora, dejo su cabello totalmente lacio y brillante. Conforme con su pelo, se dirigió a su armario. Lo abrió y recorrió todos los ganchos hasta llegar a uno que estaba cubierto por una bolsa de plástico, lo saco y le quito la bolsa, para quedar a la vista un hermoso vestido color blanco. Era de una tela parecida a la seda, era blanco a excepción del borde que era plateado con pequeños brillos, era strapless y debajo del pecho tenia una cinta también color plateada que se ceñía a su cintura. Se lo puso, le quedaba un poco más de tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos, que eran unas zapatillas de tacón medio blancas con una pequeña estrella plateada en sus correas. Camino de nuevo hacia su peinador y de un pequeño alhajero saco un collar de cadena fina y un dije pequeño en forma de H, y unos aretes de pequeños diamantes. Comenzó a maquillarse, como siempre un maquillaje muy sencillo, enfocándose en darle un suave rubor a sus mejillas y en el brillo de sus labios. Se miro al espejo y le agrado lo que vio.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, y ella ya estaba lista. Draco le había dicho que no podía ir por ella, para tener tiempo de preparar su sorpresa, así que Hermione tendría que aparecerse. Quizá no era lo más romántico, pero que más romántico que el amor que se tenían. Aparte Hermione tenía las llaves de su apartamento y eso significaba mucho, así que no habría problema.

Draco estaba cada vez mas nervioso, y algo en su cuello ardía, ansioso por querer salir de su cuello para instalarse en el dedo de Hermione. Se iba a proponer, le iba a proponer que se casaran y envejecieran juntos. Moría de ganas por poder despertar cada mañana abrazado a su cintura y despertarla con suaves besos en su cara. Salio de sus ensoñaciones para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

La mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada, con velas, y una rosa en el centro. La comida estaba lista, con ayuda de la chica Weasley pudo cocinar decentemente. Fue hasta la alacena para sacar una botella de vino, pero casi la tira. Demonios no dejaba de temblar, ya quería verla. Si todo salía bien esa noche celebrarían.

Tocaron a la puerta, se sorprendió un poco por que faltaban menos de 5 minutos para las 9, y Hermione era muy puntual. Pero sonrió al pensar que así faltaría menos para verla. Se acerco a la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y con sus ojos listos para admirarla, sabía que iba a estar hermosa, como siempre.

Se quedo helado al abrir la puerta y verla a ella ahí.

Hermione ya estaba apunto de aparecerse, solo revisaba por decimoquinta vez su apariencia. Se auto convenció de que estaba bien y que era tiempo de irse sino quería llegar tarde. Tomo un pequeño bolso plateado y desapareció.

Al instante apareció a fuera del apartamento de Draco y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta ligeramente abierta. Confundida empujo la puerta y lo que vio la dejo pasmada.

Allí estaba Draco…pero no estaba solo. Encima de él estaba otra mujer. Una mujer que le parecía muy familiar, _desagradablemente familiar._ No dejaban de besarse, estaban en un sillón, alado de la mesa donde se supone esa noche iban a cenar.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo como pudo.

La mujer se levanto y con burla y odio en sus palabras le dijo:

-Significa que estorbas Granger¿Qué no ves que estábamos ocupados?

Y fue ahí donde la reconoció, Parkinson. Alta y extremadamente delgada, mucho maquillaje y un vestido negro demasiado corto. Su pelo seguía siendo negro y pequeño con corte asimétrico.

Draco no podía decir nada¿Cómo fue que esto paso cuando el tenia una noche maravillosa planeada? Y todo por esa estupida. Estaba desesperado por explicarle a la castaña, pero esta ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta azotándola. Corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, pero sabia que sería imposible era seguro que ella se desaparecería. Y efectivamente encontró el pasillo vació oliendo aun a su aroma.

Se quedo ahí parado, tratando de asimilar que es lo que había pasado, hasta que unos brazos se enredaron entorno a su fuerte pecho.

-Hasta que se fue la basura¿Seguimos Drake?- le dijo seductoramente la morena.

Y la furia lo invadió. Rápidamente la tomo por los hombros, y sin detenerse a pensar si la estaba lastimando, la pego a la pared.

-Maldita seas Parkinson, no quiero volverte a ver. Más vale que te desaparezcas para siempre porque sino te arrepentirás de haberme conocido- le dijo en un susurro cargado de voz y amenaza. Pansy estaba aterrada, sabía que se jugaba la vida al hacer lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía, ella creyó muerto a Draco, pero ahora que sabía que no era así, no dejaría que la sangre sucia se lo quitara. No de nuevo.

-No dejare que la sangre sucia me gane, tu serás solo para mi – le dijo justo antes de desaparecerse.

Draco al ver que se desvanecía, golpeo con su puño la pared, tratando de desahogar el coraje, la desesperación y el miedo que tenía de perder a Hermione.

Las horas habían pasado, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, no había sabido nada de ella, fue a su casa y no la encontró, no sabia donde estaba. Y algo en su pecho lo estaba mortificando, y no sabía que era. Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, despeinado y todo desarreglado, mientras veía con melancolía la mesa donde iban a cenar y donde el le pediría que fuera su esposa. La desesperación no lo abandonaba.

Y de repente una lechuza apareció en su ventana. Creyendo que era de ella, se levanto e impaciente le arranco la carta a la lechuza y ávidamente leyó.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

"_Hermione tuvo un accidente, un coche la arrolló y esta muy grave. Aparécete pronto en San Mungo."_

_Ginny_

-No, Mía no- dijo antes de tomar su varita y desaparecerse.

Segundos después apareció en una sala amplia en San Mungo. Sanadores iban y venía de un lado para otro, el estaba ahí parado en el centro totalmente desorientado. Estaba perdiendo el control de las cosas, tenía que llegar hasta ella, pero no supo como.

-¡Draco!- le dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconoció.

-Weasley¿Dónde esta¿Cómo esta? – le dijo rápidamente mientras la pelirroja se acercaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Draco?- le dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de los brazos, sus ojos estaban rojos y no paraban de llorar- ¿Qué hacia Hermione a estas horas en la calle?

-¡PRIMERO DIME COMO ESTA MALDICION!- le grito Draco a la pelirroja que no paraba de zarandearlo.

-Ella esta mal, esta inconsciente. La encontraron hace tres horas en la calle, totalmente inconsciente, y golpeada. Al parecer un coche le pego, ella no tiene heridas pero el golpe en la cabeza no le permite despertar- le dijo sollozando la pelirroja- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Malfoy? Ella debía estar contigo.

-¿Qué dicen los sanadores? Se supone que este es el mejor hospital mágico, deben de hacerla despertar. ¡Ella tiene que despertar Weasley!- le dijo Draco con impaciencia.

Ginny lo miro, tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos grises, y supo que era mejor darle las respuestas necesarias para que él pudiera darle a ella las que ella pedía.- Solo nos han dicho que esta inconsciente, y que el golpe fue muy fuerte, nos dijeron que pronto nos darán más información.

-Ella tiene que despertar… tengo que explicarle- dijo Draco en un susurro desesperado y lleno de dolor.

-Dime que fue lo que paso, por favor- le pidió Ginny – antes de que lleguen Harry y Ron, ellos te mataran si no saben que fue lo que paso. Por favor Draco.

Draco la escucho, y decidió decirle, no por la amenaza de Potter y Weasley, sino por que ella siempre lo apoyó, merecía saber la verdad.

-La cena estaba lista, tenía ya todo preparado. Estaba ansioso por verla. Y faltando 5 minutos para las 9, tocaron la puerta. Me extrañe porque se que Hermione es muy puntual, pero mis ansias por verla me impulsaron a abrir la puerta sin pensar. Cuando la abrí, vi que no era ella. Era Parkinson, Weasley. Una de las culpables de que mi padre se haya enterado de mi relación con Mía hace dos años. Mi coraje hacia ella se convirtió en estupefacción y no pude moverme. Ella aprovecho y se abalanzo sobre mi, y me empezó a besar diciéndome que por fin estábamos juntos y no se que tanta porquería. Yo trataba de quitármela de encima, sabia que Hermione estaba por llegar y quería evitarle el trago amargo. Quería que nuestra noche fuera perfecta.- le contó Draco mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza- , pero el destino se alió contra mí, y cuando estaba apunto de aventarla lejos de mí, Hermione entro.

- Yo no pude explicarle, aun no terminaba de captar como es que la que sería nuestra gran noche término así. Ella salio corriendo y se desapareció. La busque en su casa, pero no la encontré. Y yo sabía Weasley, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Draco estaba con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo a perderla, a que no despertara, a tantas cosas.

Ginny no decía nada, lagrimas volvían a sus ojos y no podía evitar que corrieran por sus pecosas mejillas.

-¿Familiares de la Srita. Granger?- dijo un sanador a la puerta del área de Urgencias Mágicas.

Draco salto de golpe hasta pararse frente a él- Nosotros¿como esta¿Ya despertó?

-Lo siento, ella no a despertado, el golpe fue en una parte de la cabeza, que estando inflamada la mantiene en un estado de coma, y no sabemos cuando despertará- le dijo el sanador tratando de poner un semblante de consuelo al ver la cara descuadrada del rubio.- Por el momento ellos están bien, pero si la joven no…-

-¿Ellos¿Hermione estaba con alguien más?- pregunto Draco.

El sanador creyendo que había escuchado mal, le respondió con cautela -No, hablo de su bebe, la Srita. Granger esta embarazada de 4 semanas.

* * *

**Sus opiniones son bien recibidas ;) !**

** Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy  
**


	9. Volver a creer

**Bonjour!! Hola de nuevo, ojala y esten bien. Yo aqui les traigo el noveno capitulo de esta historia. Es más larga que las demas y creo k me a agradado el capitulo, a pesar de que la situacion que viven los personajes es triste. Por supuesto, no olvido dar las gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, me agrada leerlos y saber que mi historia gusta :) . Sin mas rodeos aqui los dejo con el capi!**

**Disclaimer: la trama es mía, lo demás de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

El mundo paro de girar, el tiempo se detuvo, el cielo se cerro y su corazón de desboco.

Hermione estaba embarazada. Dentro de ella se estaba formando un pequeño ser. _Un hijo suyo._

Una inmensa felicidad lo embargo, iban a tener un hijo. Nunca creyó poder sentir esto, sentía que la amaba más que nada, podía sentir como amaba al pequeño ser que todavía ni se formaba por completo. Un ser que tenía su sangre, que era parte de ellos dos. Ahora había una razón más por la cual vivir. Pero algo no iba bien, había algo que no le permitía sonreír por fuera como estaba sonriendo por dentro.

El sollozo de Ginny lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. A la dura realidad. Hermione estaba inconsciente, quizás ella no supiera lo que se estaba formando en su vientre, si ella no despertaba el bebe no seria capaz de nacer y ella jamás tendría la dicha de cargar entre sus brazos a su hijo. Y toda la felicidad de hace unos segundos, se hizo pedazos. Los recientes sucesos se acumularon en su mente, produciéndole un dolor terrible.

-Quiero verla- le dijo firme al sanador. El sanador estaba más que decidido a negárselo, pero no pudo al ver la mirada desolada del joven. La desesperación en esos ojos grises. Iba a ser padre y no se había enterado, y era una pena tener que darle la noticia cuando la madre de su hijo estaba en coma.

-Sígame

El sanador avanzó por la puerta de emergencias mágicas en silencio, se dirigía a una puerta al fondo, los demás sanadores lo miraban con rareza, ningún familiar podía visitar a los pacientes en esa área, pero al ver la mirada determinada del sanador y del familiar se quedaron callados.

-Tiene 15 minutos, esta por demás decirle que no debe tocar nada, y que no trate de despertarla- le dijo el sanador mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco en señal de apoyo. Draco asintió mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba por ella. Era un cuarto no muy amplio, color verde aqua suave y muebles blancos, en el centro estaba la cama con una cortina. Se acercó a la cortina y despacio la corrió.

Ahí estaba ella, se veía más hermosa que nunca. ¿Como no había notado antes la luz que irradiaba? Ahora estaba claro que estaba esperando un hijo. Estaba con el semblante sereno, ni un solo golpe fuerte, solo unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos y uno en la mejilla derecha. Su pelo estaba esparcido en la almohada, brillaba y estaba lacio.

Con miedo, tomo su mano. Estaba menos que tibia, y sintió como el miedo inundaba su ser, como corría por sus venas. Y perdió la falsa determinación y la fachada de estar bien se desplomó. Se dejo caer de rodillas, con su mano rodeando la frágil de ella. Recostó su cabeza en el costado de Hermione y las lágrimas empezaron su recorrido. No podía parar de llorar, por más que quisiera, su corazón estaba desahogando tanto dolor.

-No puedes irte Mía- le dijo entre sollozos- No ahora que por fin tendremos una felicidad completa… un hijo muñeca, tendremos un hijo… despierta por favor… tengo que explicarte... yo te amo… yo te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo, yo jamás te dejaría por otra… por favor despierta… tu proceso de felicidad… yo jure ante todos los dioses que lo iba a cumplir, y lo voy a hacer Mía, por ti porque te quiero ver feliz…pero necesito que abras tus ojos y ver en ellos el brillo de ser madre… despierta Mía…

Dos pares de ojos miraban congelados la escena, unos verdes y otros azules. A base de nombres, amenazas y fuerza bruta, lograron llegar hasta esa área, dispuesto a ver a Hermione y a matar a Malfoy, pero cuando entraron al cuarto se quedaron petrificados. El gran Draco Malfoy lloraba desesperado mientras entre sollozos y hipidos le hablaba a la castaña, con tanto amor. Ginny les acababa de decir que Hermione estaba embarazada, y sus deseos de matarlo crecieron, pero su nobleza Gryffindor actúo por ellos al ver esa escena.

Con lastima en sus miradas se acercaron al destrozado rubio.

-Vamos Malfoy, tenemos que esperar afuera- le dijo en un susurro Harry, mientras Ron trataba de levantarlo.

-No Potter, no puedo irme… ella tiene que despertar- le dijo Draco mientras sacudía su cabeza y trataba en vano de quedarse en el suelo-…le tengo que decir que tendremos un hijo y tengo que pedirle que se case conmigo…

-Lo harás Malfoy, pero tienes que esperar…tienen que seguir revisándola, vamos tenemos que salir- le dijo Ron pero Draco estaba renuente – Es por su bien, por el de ella y el de tu hijo.

Y ante esto, Draco recobro conciencia y permitió que lo sacaran del cuarto, no sin antes acercarse ala castaña y darle un beso en los labios, y el corazón se le volvió a desagarrar al ver que el beso no fue correspondido como siempre.

Al momento en que salieron del cuarto, varios sanadores entraron para seguir con la revisión de la muchacha.

Draco solo se dejo guiar, todos sus sentidos se quedaron en aquel cuarto a lado de la joven castaña que reposaba en la cama. Harry y Ron no eran capaces de hablar, sus pensamientos se repartían entre la extraña situación de ayudar a Malfoy y en la imagen de su mejor amiga con los ojos cerrados. Llegaron hasta la sala de espera donde encontraron a Ginny siendo consolada por una Luna que trataba de mantenerse serena. Harry se acerco ellas, y con una muda indicación le dijo a Luna que el se quedaba con Ginny. Luna asintió y se levanto para ir con Ron.

-Tranquila Ginn, estoy aquí a tu lado – le decía suavemente Harry a Ginny mientras pasaba su mano por su sedoso pelo rojo.

-Es que Harry…ella esta embarazada- Ginny trataba de decirle entre sonoros hipidos- ella no se lo merece… ohh Harry

-Lose Ginn, lose. Pero ella es fuerte, ella pronto despertara- le decía Harry tratando de sonar seguro, aunque por dentro el miedo se apoderaba de el pero tenía que ser fuerte, por Ginny y por Hermione que necesitaba fuerza. Harry sabía que pasados unos días Ginny recobraría fuerza y esperanza, pero por ahora estaba débil, y necesitaba de él, y el no dudaría un segundo en envolverla en sus brazos y transmitirle todo el apoyo y el amor que sentía por ella

A unas cuantas sillas de ellos, estaba Luna abrazando a Ron. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero en los ojos del pelirrojo se veía una profunda tristeza y desesperación. Luna se veía triste, Hermione era importante para ella. Aunque fuera ella la que siempre ocupo el corazón de Ron, Hermione la apoyo, a pesar de ser de ideas tan diferentes. Una soñadora y la otra realista, pero eso nunca impidió que Luna pudiera contar con ella. Y además del dolor propio de ver a una de sus mejores amigas postrada en una cama sin reaccionar, estaba el ver a Ron mal. Sabía que ya no era amor de pareja lo que sentía por ella, pero Hermione era como su hermana y estaba preocupado. Él podría ser el de complexión fuerte, brazos grandes y macizos que la abrazaban fuertemente, podría ser el chico que irradiaba seguridad a cada paso que daba, era alguien importante, pero en la relación ella era la fuerte, en el ámbito emocional. La que siempre se mantenía serena, la que lo apoyaba cuando estaba en alguna crisis nerviosa o algo de ese tipo. Y ahora no era para menos que ella lo tuviera que apoyar, porque Ron cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos era de lo más vulnerable.

Ron estaba que moría de miedo, al no saber que iba a pasar con la castaña, y su hijo. Su hijo, quien diría que algún día el iba a pronunciar esas palabras y no sentiría más que pura felicidad por Hermione. Sabia que ese hijo era producto del amor, por que por poco que quisiera a Malfoy, tenia que aceptar que el la amaba profundamente. Y ahora tenía a Luna, y podía sentir como algo dentro de el se hacia más fuerte cada día que pasaba con ella. Sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban temblando, el jamás se hubiera imaginado una situación así.

-Ella va a despertar Ronald- le dijo Luna mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, y ante el mero contacto sus manos dejaron de temblar. Su voz y sus ojos eran como un calmante para el. Ella siempre lo hacia sentir mejor.- Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Luna- Ron se inclino hacia sus labios y le dio un suave beso.

Lejos de ambas escenas, Draco los miraba con una mirada llena de desilusión. Que no daría él por abrazar o besar a su castaña. Aun no caía por completo en la realidad. No podía entender como es que Hermione estaba inconsciente, esperando un hijo. Era todo tan irreal, se suponía que ellos deberían estar en esos momentos abrazados, durmiendo. Hermione con una sortija en su dedo y una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero el destino se interponía.

Tres días habían pasado ya del accidente. Draco no había abandonado ni un segundo San Mungo, no quería despegarse de Hermione, no podía dejarla. Estaba bastante desmejorado, y solo habían pasado tres días, de lo que pintaba para ser mucho más tiempo. Ginny había tratado de que fuera a su casa a darse un baño y dormir un poco, ni hablar que había tratado de que comiera algo. Pero Draco simplemente no podía, solo tomaba café y una que otra galleta. Los médicos aun no daban buenas noticias, pero el mantenía la esperanza. Sabía que Hermione era fuerte, y que donde quiera que estuviera, ella sabía que dentro de ella estaba creciendo su hijo, y que lucharía por él.

Un carraspeo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y vio a Potter y Weasley serios frente a él.

-Dinos que fue lo que paso, y no nos mientas Malfoy- le ordeno Harry con esa mirada que no permitía engaños.

Draco empezó su relato, mientras con las manos se desordenaba el pelo con cierta manía, no sabia que hacer con la rabia y la desesperación que lo carcomían. Harry y Ron escuchaban atentos, le creían, sobretodo cuando vieron por debajo de su camisa desordenada, una fina cadena con un anillo. Supieron que no mentía y el coraje se traspaso a ellos. Esto no se iba a quedar así, buscarían a Parkinson por todo el mundo si era necesario, pero la encontrarían y ella se arrepentiría de haber siquiera haber puesto los ojos en Malfoy.

-La encontraremos- dijo Ron con certeza cuando Draco termino de hablar. Harry asintió enérgicamente. Eso Draco no se lo esperaba, el no necesitaba ayuda, el vengaría a Hermione solo.

-No es necesario Weasley yo puedo...-

-No nos importa si puedes o no puedes tu solo Malfoy, la decisión esta tomada, si quieres que Parkinson pague por lo que le hizo a Hermione y a nuestro sobrino, tendrás que trabajar con nosotros. Tu no tienes ni el nombre ni el dinero necesario para abrirte caminos para llegar a ella de la forma más rápida- le rebatió Harry sin intenciones de humillarlo ni burlarse de él y su situación. Harry odiaba tener que usar esos trucos sucios para lograr sus objetivos, eran atajos que jamás usaba, pero Hermione era Hermione y nada mas era importante. En esos ojos verdes se veía la decisión y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

El orgullo Malfoy se había venido abajo, si era por Hermione hasta trabajaría de sirviente de Potter el resto de su vida. Por más que le costara, sabia que Potter tenía razón al mencionar sobre el nombre y el dinero, esos dos elementos siempre te abrían puertas demasiado útiles. Y entre más pronto encontraran a Pansy mejor.

-Ella debe de estar escondida, sabe que lo que hizo le va a costar caro. La conozco perfectamente y se que debe estar aterrada.- esa fue la forma de aceptar de Draco.

-En este momento salgo para el ministerio, pondré a un escuadrón especial de aurores a que la busquen- dijo Harry.

-Estoy seguro que para estos entonces ella ya debe de saber lo que le paso a Hermione, los periódicos y las revistas no dejan de hablar de eso y de la incógnita del accidente de Herms. Y probablemente eso hará que ella trate de ocultarse mejor- dijo Ron cansado de que todo lo que le rodeaba estuviera involucrado con la prensa.

-Vamos Ron, no tenemos tiempo que perder- se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza de Malfoy, y salieron del hospital.

Draco volvía a quedarse solo, la chica Weasley había ido de regreso a su trabajo, hablaba seguido y terminando su turno regresaba al hospital, era una compañía decente. Pero la soledad lo embargaba cuando se iba, Hermione era lo único que tenía y ahora ella estaba en una cama sin poder siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Solo había tenido un amigo de verdad, y ya no mantenía contacto con el.

Las horas pasaban, y el seguía en esa misma silla, sentado a lado de la cama de Hermione. Ella ya había sido cambiada de cuarto, y ahora podía entrar en horarios definidos. Pasaba las horas viéndola, imaginando lo que seria tenerla entre sus brazos, y besar su vientre. Los médicos decían que tenía ligeras mejorías, pero el proceso de desinflamación del cerebro era lento.

Alguien entro por la puerta, el giro su rostro y vio a la joven Weasley.

-Draco,¿Por qué no vas a comer algo? Llevas días aquí, vamos yo me quedo con ella- le dijo Ginny de forma maternal.

-No es necesario, no tengo hambre- le dijo Draco volviendo su vista a la castaña.

-De acuerdo, quizás él si pueda convencerte- Ginny dijo en voz baja mientras salía del cuarto. Draco no escucho lo que dijo, solo la escucho murmurar. Y la puerta volvió a abrirse, Draco creyendo que era Ginny de nuevo, no volteo a ver.

-Vamos Draco, es tiempo que salgas por un rato- le dijo una voz ronca, nada parecida ala chica Weasley. Draco pareciendo reconocer la voz, se levanto y se giro hacia el hombre que le había hablado.

Era un poco más bajo que el, de pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos cafés. Estaba tranquilo y le trasmitía paz. Como siempre.

-Nott- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Su único amigo, el único que siempre estuvo sinceramente a su lado, no por su dinero o apellido, no como Zabinni ni Crabbe o Goyle. Era el único en quien confiaba.- Theo…

-La pelirroja me localizo, yo no sabía nada, tú sabes que nunca he sido una persona interesada en noticias o cotilleos. – le dijo Nott mientras Draco esbozaba una media sonrisa. Le aliviaba tener un amigo cercano en estos momentos- Y también me pidió (exigió) que te sacara por unos momentos de aquí, que necesitabas alimentarte y distraerte.- le dijo al tiempo que sostenía la puerta abierta para que el rubio pasara.

Draco se acerco a Hermione, y le beso la frente- No me tardo muñeca, te amo.- le dijo en un susurro, y salio por la puerta.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, la pelirroja soltó un gran suspiro y les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, para después entrar al cuarto de su mejor amiga.

-Tú castaña, va a estar bien. No por nada es una leona Gryffindor, esos nunca se rinden- le dijo Theo rodando los ojos mientras salían del hospital.

Y las esperanzas en Draco se renovaron, gracias a Theo ahora volvía a creer con más intensidad. Era cierto, _los Gryffindors nunca se rinden._

* * *

**¿Que tal¿Como quedo? Siento si la descripcion de Nott no es la de los libros, pero es que en realidad no me acuerdo de como es, entonces lo dibuje como mi mente cree que es ;). Me cae bien ese personaje,y pues espero sus reviews para que me digan sus opiniones y criticas!  
**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**_  
_


	10. Miedo

**Perdon! Perdon! Perdon por la tardanza!! Pero esque me entetuve escribiendo este capitulo, por que quiera que quedara lo mejor posible. Ojala y haya logrado mi cometido. Uds me diran!! Y de nuevo infinitas gracias a los que leen esta historia y a los que me dejan sus opiniones, y muchas gracias por hacerme saber lo que este fic les hace sentir, eso es valiosisimo para mi. Eternas gracias, y los dejo con el capi ;).**

**Disclaimer: trama mía, lo demás de J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

Cinco meses habían pasado. Y todo seguía igual. Excepto el vientre de Hermione que día con día crecía, pero sus ojos aun estaban cerrados.

Draco parecía un muerto en vida, su única esperanza era cuando acariciaba el vientre de la castaña y le hablaba a su hijo. Hermione presentaba gran avance pero aun no le alcanzaba para poder despertar, y Draco cada vez se sentía más solo. La presencia de Nott lo ayudaba, había sido un gran pilar, igual que Weasley, pero la necesitaba a ella para estar bien. Estaba considerablemente más delgado, su piel estaba casi transparente, y sus ojos eran mercurio líquido en un mar de dolor.

Draco, Harry y Ron, seguían buscando a Pansy, pero era increíble como se había ocultado, la habían buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y no daban con ella. Cada día que pasaba el odio de Draco hacia ella iba en aumento, le odiaba por no poder disfrutar de los meses de embarazo con Hermione, por no poder esperar juntos la llegada de su hijo. Iba a pagar caro.

-¿Sr. Malfoy?- Draco levanto su rostro para mirar quien lo llamaba. Era el sanador encargado de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Traigo buenas noticias…- los ojos de Draco brillaron- la Srita. Granger acaba de salir de la etapa más difícil del estado de coma, sus sentidos están restaurándose. Ella todavía duerme, pero es muy probable que pronto despierte.

Draco no tuvo palabras ante esto, solo fue capaz de saltar del asiento y abrazar fuertemente al sanador. ¡Hermione pronto despertaría! No había escuchado algo tan valioso desde el ultimo Te amo que le dijo Hermione 4 meses atrás.

-¿Ya puedo entrar a verla?- le pregunto Draco ilusionado, hacia una hora que lo habían sacado de la habitación para hacerle la revisión usual, pero nunca espero que le dijeran algo diferente al "hay pocos avances". Y ahora le decían que ella pronto despertaría.

-Lo siento pero no, hay que continuar para ver si podemos acelerar el proceso, le ruego que espere un poco más. – le respondió el sanador.

Draco desilusionado, como un niño al que le niegan un dulce se volvió a sentar en su silla, para después levantarse y dirigirse al sanador- Entonces me iré por un rato, la pelirroja debe saber la noticia que me acaba de dar. Vuelvo pronto, y por favor no la dejen sola.-

-Despreocúpese Sr. Malfoy, ella estará bien- menciono del sanador con una amable sonrisa.

El rubio salió del hospital, para ver una tormenta que se desataba. El cielo estaba completamente gris y la lluvia azotaba fuerte contra el piso. Pero nada podía opacar la felicidad que sentía dentro de si. Camino hasta un lugar lejos de los muggles y se desapareció hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Ginny ordenaba unos planos sobre unos ataques que planeaba el grupo de aurores comandados por Harry, cuado la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro por ella un alegre rubio.

-Pronto despertara Weasley¡Hermione esta recuperándose y pronto podrá despertar!- le dijo Draco a la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué¡Gracias a Merlín!- le respondió Ginny mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad- Eso es increíble, ya era hora.

-Lose, ya muero por ver sus...- Draco se vio interrumpido por el azote de la puerta y por un moreno que entro como torbellino.- Ginny tenemos que salir- se quedo quieto y su mirada denoto terror al ver a Draco allí parado alado de Ginny- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?

-Calma Harry, Draco vino a decirme que…- dijo Ginny pero Draco le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué esta pasando Potter?- le pregunto temerosamente a Harry.

Pero antes que Harry pudiera responder, Draco sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, y pudo oír una voz pidiéndole ayuda. Esa voz. Esa voz era la de Hermione.

-Me acaban de dar la alerta de que vieron a Parkinson cerca del centro de Londres, cerca de San Mungo para ser exactos – le dijo rápidamente Harry, no había tiempo que perder.

Draco sin perder un segundo más ni escuchar a Potter y su explicación, desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de ojos tan negros como la más densa oscuridad siguieron la trayectoria de Draco Malfoy hacia la salida del hospital. Con esa repugnante sonrisa, así que la sangre sucia estaba por despertar… Claro estaba, ella no lo iba a permitir. Y ahora que Draco había por fin, después de tanto tiempo, abandonado el hospital, y no estaba ninguno de los pelirrojos traidores de la sangre ni el creído de Potter, era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ella y su bastardo hijo.

Tuvo que esperar 5 meses para poder salir de su escondite, el antiguo departamento de Blaise, Draco podía ser muy astuto pero jamás pensó que ella estaría escondida en el apartamento de quien siempre anduvo tras ella a pesar de que ella solo estaba enfocada en el joven Malfoy. Había sido desesperante estar todo el tiempo encerrada, pero todo fuera por la estupida sangre sucia.

Pacientemente espero a que los sanadores se fueran, y aturdió a el que estaba de guardia frente al cuarto, lo encerró en un pequeño armario y salio como si nada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos brillaron de maldad y de coraje al ver su crecido vientre, e impulsada por la envidia, de tres pasos llego hasta su lado y le pego una cachetada.

-¿Cómo pudiste desgraciada?- le dijo en un sisearte murmuro- Te lo advertí Granger, te deje en claro que Draco era solo para mí, el estaba destinado a casarse conmigo y seguir el linaje más puro que existiera, pero lo engatusaste, no se que le diste y me lo arrebataste.

-Yo no se como Draco pudo tan siquiera tocar tu asquerosa piel, como fue que te prefirió a ti antes que a mi. ¡A mi! Yo que soy hermosa, que por mis venas corre la sangre más pura que puedas imaginar, yo que soy la mejor en la cama y que tengo todo el dinero que desee. Tu no eres más que yo Granger y por eso hoy el mundo va a agradecerme que lo libre de basura como tu- le dijo con el coraje contenido en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sus ojos negros estaban más oscuros que nunca y temblaba al sentir que su más anhelado sueño iba a cumplirse, por fin después de tanto tiempo. Dispuesta de acabar con la vida de la castaña que reposaba en la cama, apunto su varita justo donde latía el corazón de Hermione.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Abrió__ los ojos. Todo era blanco, no había ningún sonido y ningún otro color. Blanco. Tranquilidad. Movió lentamente sus piernas, sentía como si hubiera estado sentada por años, despacio dio algunos pasos, hasta hacer constante su caminar. Podía sentir a cada paso que daba como el suelo se desmoronaba, pero no le daba miedo, era imposible sentir miedo en un lugar así. Camino y camino, y la tela vaporosa que la envolvía se movía, al compás de sus pasos. A los lejos diviso algo que brillaba, camino lo más rápido que pudo, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia que llegar pronto. Y llego. Era un espejo, se sitúo frente a el. Miro su cabello castaño que bailaba con la suave brisa que se sentía ; miro sus ojos mieles y los vio más brillantes que nunca ; su piel estaba menos tostada de lo que la recordaba, su cuello se veía igual de frágil; su pecho estaba un poco más crecido, y al seguir bajando se extraño de no ver su plano abdomen… Sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa al ver su vientre crecido, perfectamente redondo y proporcional a su cuerpo. Lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al poner su mano sobre su estomago. Ella estaba embarazada, un pequeño ser estaba formándose dentro de ella, un hijo de Draco. _Draco.

_En el momento en que menciono a Draco, aquel lugar donde ella estaba se sacudió, sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla. Una inmensa desesperación la invadió, todo lo antes blanco se tiño de gris, una neblina la cubrió y el miedo la rodeo. Como pudo trato de caminar, pero le era imposible, podía escuchar en su cabeza__ gritos y reproches que la atacaban sin piedad, sin poder sostenerse más, cayo de rodillas mientras trataba de proteger su abultado vientre._

_Sintió una pulsada cerca de su corazón, sentía el peligro cada vez más cerca. Estaba sola, desesperada. Lo necesitaba a él._

_¡Draco¡DRACO AYUDANOS!- gritaba desesperada tratando de cubrir su vientre y de callar los gritos en su cabeza.- por favor…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

-Vaya vaya, hasta parece que presientes tu muerte, inmunda- le dijo Parkinson mientras presionaba con más fuerza la varita en el pecho de Hermione.- Te lo dije, Draco seria solo para mí. ¿Sabes? Un simple hechizo, en tu estado, y adiós a la rata de biblioteca.

Con la mirada desquiciada empezó a murmurar las palabras que acabarían con la vida de Hermione.

-NOOOOOOO- grito una voz desgarradora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Súbitamente todo termino. El dolor desaprecio y se llevo el miedo con__sigo, todo volvió a ser blanco solo por unos segundos. Enseguida, la joven podía ver como desde el fondo las luces se iban apagando, una por una. Hasta llegar a ella y dejarla en una total oscuridad._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

-No…- repitió la voz, con menos intensidad. Era Draco que estaba parado en la puerta con la varita en alto, justo después de haber lanzado un hechizo para detener a Pansy, este la había enviado hasta la pared contraria del cuarto. Él estaba completamente inmóvil viendo el cuerpo de Hermione. Estaba mucho más pálida que lo que había estado estos meses, parecía que no respiraba.- No, Mía no...- y corrió a su lado y tomo entre sus manos temblorosas el rostro de Hermione. No sentía su pulso y no escuchaba su respiración. No, no podía estar muerta, _no podían._

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si minutos, días o siglos, había perdido la noción de todo. Solo podía sentirse ahí, parado con el rostro de Hermione en sus manos. Estaba llorando y el no se había dado cuenta. Pero algo lo saco de su trance, una risilla macabra que le perforaba los oídos y el corazón.

- Así que por fin me deshice de la basura- se atrevió a decir Pansy, sin siquiera imaginar la consecuencia que eso traería.

- MALDITA PERRA- le grito Draco mientras dando dos zancadas en menos de dos segundos llego hasta ella, la levanto por los brazos y la apoyo bruscamente en la pared. Todo esto tomo por sorpresa a la morena pero la sorpresa no era nada comparada con el miedo que el furico rubio le hacia sentir. Podía ver como el coraje le hervía en la sangre, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca. Se volvía a ver el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes, el temido príncipe de Slytherin. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Harry, Ginny y Ron, todos con las varitas levantadas.

-Draco detente, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con ella- dijo Harry cautelosamente, tratando de calmar a Draco que parecía dispuesto a matarla.

- No Potter, ella pagara- le dijo en un susurro cargado de odio y de impotencia.

- Malfoy no seas estupido..- intento Ron, pero Draco al escucharlo le grito:

-¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTA DESGRACIADA LA MATO! Mato a Hermione y a mi hijo…- le dijo lastimosamente mientras enterraba más la varita en el cuello de Pansy.

Ginny ahogo un quejido y corrió a la cama de Hermione, los otros dos impactados por la noticia se quedaron ahí, queriendo no creer lo que habían escuchado. Habían llegado tarde.

-Aquí se acaba tu asquerosa vida..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Podía sentir como lagrimas caían en su cuerpo, escuchaba los sollozos de alguien que la llamaba, tenía frío. La tela que la cubría era suave. Sus parpados le pesaban y su garganta estaba seca, pero sabía que era momento de abrir los ojos y regresar._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Draco escuchaba murmullos más no entendía nada, estaba concentrado en vengar a Hermione, pero solo una voz llego clara a sus oídos.

-Dra…co

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, giro rápidamente su cuerpo y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

_Dos ojos mieles._

* * *

**Fin del decimo chap!! Reviews Reviews!**

**Hasta el chap 11**

**Blanks Malfoy**_  
_


	11. Escuchame

**Mil disculpas!! De nuevo me tarde en actualizar, pero creo que el chap les va a agradar, eso espero. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y gracias a los que dejan reviews! ;) Los dejo con el chap.**

**Disclaimer, trama mia, el resto de J.K. Rowling **_  
_

* * *

_Dos ojos mieles_

-Mía- le dijo calladamente, mientras despacio se acercaba a ella. No creía lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo que todo fuera una ilusión, que su corazón estuviera engañándolo con lo que el más quería.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, y sus ojos hicieron contacto, cuando sintió ese típico calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentir su mirada, ahí supo que no era una ilusión. Ella había despertado.

Sus ojos mieles lo veían intensamente, aunque no sonreía. Draco al tocar con un dedo tembloroso su rostro y cerciorarse de nuevo que ella en verdad estaba ahí, con toda la ansiedad y la desesperación se lanzó sobre ella. La rodeo con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Todo el miedo contenido por esos 5 meses y esos cuantos minutos que la creyó muerta, salía a con fuerza en esas lagrimas que recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

Hermione estaba desorientada, no sabía en donde estaba, ni sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Solo recordaba haber estado en la total oscuridad minutos antes, pero un pequeño corazón que latía débilmente dentro de su vientre nunca se dio por vencido. Por su hijo regreso. Su corazón se hacia añicos al ver a Draco en ese estado, lo veía tan indefenso, pero algo le impedía que lo consolara. Había un motivo que ella no podía recordar.

Un rayo morado la distrajo. Vio a Harry en el marco de la puerta con su varita en lo alto, con una mirada que muchas veces había visto en el. Era esa la mirada de cuando atrapaba a mortifagos y los encarcelaba en Azkaban. Era esa mirada de cuando hacía pagar a esos que habían hecho sufrir a los inocentes. Con su mirada siguió la trayectoria de su varita, y tan rápido como el hechizo salio de la varita hasta impactarse en la mujer de pelo negro, recordó todo.

Draco besándola. Una mesa con velas. Su vestido blanco. Lagrimas. Unas luces cegadoras. Un impacto. Un grito mudo. Un cuarto blanco. Miedo. Un temblor. Su vientre.

Sus ojos mieles se empezaron a enrojecer, y pronto las lágrimas salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Déjame…sola- le dijo, con la voz rasposa después de tanto tiempo de estar en silencio total.

Draco súbitamente subió su rostro para verla. No esperaba esa frialdad en sus palabras, pero al igual que ella, comprendió la situación al ver a Pansy con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

Hermione no había olvidado lo que ocasiono que ella estuviera por tantos meses dormida en esa cama. Aquella fatídica noche. El de tanta preocupación y desesperación, se olvido de eso. La miro por varios segundos a los ojos, y derrotado, entendió que ella necesitaba estabilizarse de nuevo para poder explicarle. Como un muerto, camino hasta la puerta, con la mirada gacha y una sombra oscureciéndole el rostro, pero se detuvo a lado de Pansy que estaba tirada en el piso, y le dijo con odio:

-No te mato, solo porque no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre asesino- y salió por la puerta.

Todo quedo en silencio, Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida, Ginny la veía con compasión , Harry la veía con alegría y a la vez tristeza al haber visto el rostro de el rubio al salir momentos antes, y Ron no quitaba la vista de la mujer tirada en el piso. Pronto los sanadores tomaron cargo de la situación y sacaron a todos de la habitación para poder revisar a la castaña.

Ron llevaba inconsciente a Pansy, y esperaba a Harry para llevarla al ministerio, este se acerco a su novia y le dio un fugaz abrazo.

-Tengo que irme linda, a llevar a esta desgraciada a Azkaban, avísame si cualquier cosa pasa- le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras besaba su frente y sus labios- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Harry- le dijo Ginny antes que el morocho desapareciera junto con su hermano, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y desapareció.

Ginny fue en busca de Draco. Sabía que el pobre debía estar desecho por la reacción de Hermione, tanto espero a que ella despertara y ella lo rechazó. Comprendía a su amiga, pues para ella todo seguía como aquella noche, pero el no lo merecía. Después de recorrer todas las salas, finalmente lo encontró en las afueras del hospital sentado en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal. Veía callado las estrellas. Y dejó que su instinto maternal (perfectamente heredado de su madre) saliera a flote. Lo abrazo y Draco no pudo más que desahogarse con ella, por más orgulloso que fuera, lo necesitaba.

-No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de explicarle- le decía dulcemente.- Hermione es una persona razonable y te creerá, por que te ama.

-Se que es normal que haya reaccionado así- le respondió Draco minutos después, mientras se tranquilizaba de nuevo- … es solo que… tantas noches soñé con verla abrir sus ojos, y pues yo olvide lo otro. Fue un golpe duro.

-Lo comprendo, pero esto pasara –le dijo la pelirroja al decaído rubio.

-Ojala- dijo con una triste sonrisa, que al instante borro por una más alegre al ver la mirada de la Weasley. Ella no permitiría más depresiones y nadie contradecía a la novia de Potter, eso todo el mundo mágico lo sabía.

-Vamos Malfoy esta enfriando y no quiero que te enfermes ya que probablemente tu hijo también lo resienta- le dijo Ginny mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Mi hijo- repitió Draco al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir los pasos de la pelirroja.

_No te mato, solo porque no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre asesino_

Su hijo, a pesar de todo ella no pudo evitar sentir un calor que la reconfortaba al escucharlo decir "mi hijo". Era real, iban a tener un hijo. Los sanadores habían terminado su revisión, al parecer todo estaba bien y su hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Varias horas habían pasado desde que despertó, los sanadores salieron y Ginny entro enseguida, estuvieron hablando, Hermione le pidió con la mirada que no hablaran de Draco, y Ginny conociéndola tan bien, entendió. Ginny le dijo que había estado 5 meses allí, así que tenia más o menos 6 meses de embarazo. Aun no terminaba de adaptarse a la idea de que en 3 meses tendría un hijo, como desearía poder estar a lado del padre de su hijo llevando felizmente su embarazo. Suspiro profundamente, tenía que hablar con él. Pero aún no era tiempo.

Dos días habían pasado desde que ella salio del coma, y aún no había visto ni hablado con Draco. Ella estaba en su cama viendo todos los dulces y regalos que Harry y Ron le habían mandado, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Hermione se tensó, aún no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar y escuchar a Draco. Ella sabía que el tenía una explicación, pero aún no quería saberla.

Con alivio y curiosidad, vio a hombre de aspecto sereno entrar a la habitación. Era de pelo negro y ojos cafés. Sabía que lo conocía, pero por el momento no lo podía reconocer. El hombre se puso a los pies de su cama, y la miraba con una suave sonrisa.

-Hasta que despertaste, princesa Gryffindor- inicio el hombre la conversación.

"_Princesa Gryffindor"_

-¡Theodore!- exclamo Hermione. ¿Cómo no lo habría reconocido? Era Theo Nott, su único amigo Slytherin (a excepción de Draco), gracias a el pudo tener muchos encuentros furtivos con Draco. El siempre los cubría y apoyaba. El jamás la llamo por su nombre y solo en presencia de otras personas la llamaba por su apellido, pero entre ellos, ella era siempre la Princesa Gryffindor que había atrapado al temido Principe Slytherin.- ¡Hace tantísimo tiempo que no te veía!

-Me hubiera encantado poder decirte lo mismo, pero he pasado los últimos 5 meses visitándote y esperando el día que por fin te despertaras de tu pequeña siesta- le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo el joven, pero jamás perdiendo la sonrisa amable y el respeto por ser la amada de Draco.

- Ohh calma Nott – le respondió Hermione mientras juguetonamente le sacaba la lengua.

Nott convocó una silla a lado de la silla que, Hermione sabía, era de Draco y platicaron sobre diversas cosas. Ella siempre podía tener una conversación de lo más intelectual con el, era agradable, a pesar de ser un Slytherin y un sangre limpia su modo de pensar era muy parecido al de ella. Hablaron sobre que había sido de su vida, sobre que había pasado durante su "pequeña siesta", etc. Siempre tratando de evitar que el nombre de Draco saliera. Pero Hermione sabía que no podía evadirlo por siempre, y Nott era lo suficientemente inteligente para poder sacar a relucir el tema en cada intento de evasión que ella aplicaba. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y después Theodore habló.

-¿Sabes? Lo único que podía a veces preocuparme más que no despertaras, era Draco. Muchas veces pensé que iba a morir de la tristeza y desesperación.- Hermione tratando de mostrar poco interés, centro su mirada en la ventana- Ni un momento abandono el hospital, casi no comía y no dormía pensando en que quizás tu despertarías mientras el estaba dormido. Moría por verte abrir los ojos. Yo siempre supe que el te amaba, y que tu lo hacías ser otro Malfoy, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme de más un día que entre a este cuarto y lo encontré hablándole a tu vientre, platicándole a su hijo sobre lo hermosa que era su madre y lo felices que serían.-

Hermione no pudiendo más tratar de ignorarlo, giro su rostro hasta ver los ojos chocolate de Nott, y ver que no estaba exagerando o mintiendo. Una ternura infinita la invadió al imaginarse a Draco hablándole a su vientre, y era cierto, muchas veces ella en aquel lugar pudo sentir un calor especial en esa área, pero jamás imagino que fuera Draco. Ella siguió sin mencionar una sola palabra y Nott continúo:

-Las únicas veces que salía del hospital, era cuando iba con Potter y Weasley a buscar a Parkinson. Antier los sanadores le dijeron que habían notado mucha mejoría en ti, y que pronto despertarías, y por eso salio a darle a la chica Weasley la noticia. Pero el jamás contó, que su único descuido fuera el necesario para que Parkinson se metiera al hospital e intentara matarte.- guardo silencio para dejar que Hermione ordenara sus ideas, pero viéndose apurado por tener que irse pronto le dijo- Yo se lo que paso ese noche, me lo dijo Draco y le creí, porque el nunca miente con respecto a ti, pero no es mi deber decírtelo. Debes escuchar de sus labios la verdad, no te niegues esta oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

Hermione asintió suavemente, y Theodore se despidió con una "Hasta pronto Princesa Gryffindor".

Al instante que Theodore cerro la puerta tras de sí, un rubio se acerco y le pregunto-¿Cómo esta¿Se ve mejor¿Viste lo hermosa que se ve embarazada¿Te dijo algo de mi hijo¿Crees que este dispuesta a escucharme?-

Theodore al verlo con tantas ganas acumuladas de poder ser él, el que hubiera salido de la habitación, trato de responderle lo más sereno que pudo. Draco Malfoy pocas veces soportaba la compasión hacia él.- Esta bien. Si, se ve mucho mejor. Si, realmente se ve radiante embarazada. Me dijo que ya muere por tener a tu hijo entre sus brazos. Y yo creo que si esta dispuesta a escucharte.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio. Despacio se sentó de nuevo en esa banca frente a la puerta donde había pasado los días enteros desde que Hermione le pidió que saliera del cuarto.

-Tranquilo, Hermano. Ella va a entender. Es más, creo que ya es momento de que hables con ella.- le dijo alentadoramente. Draco se quedo quieto, asimilando lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de decir. ¿Era el momento? Moría de ganas de poder decirle la verdad y que ella lo besara, y poder hablar de su bebe. Nott le sonrió y con esa sonrisa Draco despejo sus dudas.

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, y antes de girar la perilla, volteo y vio a Nott que levantaba su pulgar en señal de animo antes de desaparecer.

Abrió la puerta y entro silenciosamente por ella. Vio su perfil, ella estaba mirando por la ventana. La luz del sol la alumbraba y la brisa movía suavemente su cabello. La vio pensativa, como tantas veces la vio en Hogwarts. Draco trato de no romper ese momento de silencio, pero sus nervios provocaron que torpemente tropezara con una silla. Hermione quito su mirada de la ventana y centro su atención en el rubio.

-Yo…eh…lo siento no quería molestarte…pero ya ves…eeh… los genes de Tonks debes en cuando salen…- se disculpo Draco. No sabía como comportarse ante ella, no después de todo lo que paso.

Pero Hermione le dedico una leve sonrisa y le indico que se sentara en la silla que estaba a su lado- Es tu silla, me han dicho que fue tu cama por todos estos meses…

-Si, ya hasta esta amoldada a la perfección a mi cuerpo- Silencio por parte de ambos- Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, casi como nueva.- le respondió Hermione mientras jugaba con el borde de la sabana, claramente incomoda ante la situación entre ella y Draco.

Draco la miro fijamente y Hermione sentía que por más que quisiera, no podía evadir esos ojos grises.

-Yo te esperaba a ti- Hermione lo miro confundida, Draco tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza.- Esa noche yo te esperaba a ti, era nuestra noche. Iba a ser una cena especial, estaba nervioso, como un chiquillo de 15 años que esta apunto declararse. Y sonó el timbre cuando todavía no eran las 9 en punto, me sorprendí por que tú siempre eres de lo más puntual. Pero de nuevo el amor y las ganas de verte me cegaron, y abrí la puerta esperando verte tan hermosa como siempre. – Hermione intento hablar pero Draco no se lo permitió.- Me vas a escuchar por completo, ya después tomaras una decisión. No eras tu, era Parkinson que desesperada se tiro encima de mí y comenzó a seducirme y besarme, yo quería apartarla de mi, pero siempre he tenido la vaga idea de que algo tiene su perfume, talvez una poción o algo así, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. No podía quitármela de encima, y traje a mi mente tu imagen y me concentre en ella con todas las fuerzas, y logre separarla de mi. Pero para ese entonces tú ya estabas bajo el marco de la puerta. Trate de explicarte, pero tu mirada dolida me dejo sin palabras. Saliste corriendo y trate de seguirte, pero ya no supe nada de ti. Fui a tu casa y no te encontré, pensé que te habías ido con la chica Weasley. Eran las 3 de la mañana, yo estaba despierto, bebiendo, cuando me llego el mensaje de que algo te había pasado. Y pues creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Draco termino y tomo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, esperando su decisión. Él la miraba fijamente, tratando de leer su mirada, tratando de encontrar esperanza, pero Hermione bajo la mirada, y lentamente separo sus manos de las de él.

Draco no lo podía creer, todo se había acabado. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojeciéndose, pronto se desahogarían y el no iba a llorar frente a ella. Se levanto y despacio se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando su mano estaba apunto de girar la perilla y cerrar ese capitulo en su vida, una frágil mano lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Estoy esperando un hijo nuestro, Dray.

Draco giro por completo su cuerpo, y la vio allí. Con sus ojos mieles brillantes y una sonrisa inmensa adornando su rostro. Ella al ver que Draco no reaccionaba, tomo su pálido rostro y lo beso profundamente, el rubio que volvía a vivir al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, le regreso el beso, y la abrazo lo más que su vientre le permitía.

-Te amo demasiado muñeca- le dijo mientras juntaba su frente y le besaba los parpados.

-Yo también te amo Draco, perdón por haberme ido tanto tiempo- le respondió la castaña apenada.

-Shh… eso ya no importa, por ahora ya te tengo aquí y no pienso dejarte ir nunca más.

_Y el anillo en su pecho volvía a escocer, rogando por instalarse en el dedo de Hermione. Era ahora o nunca._

* * *

**¿Que tal? Al parecer esta vez Draco si lograra pedirle matrimoniooo, ojala, creo que se merecen ser felices ;). Los veo pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy **_  
_

pd. Reviewss plis!


	12. Quien lo diría

Peron Perdon Perdon!!! Se que me tarde añales en actualizar pero tuve varios problemillas con mi computadora. Mil millones de disculpas, y de nuevo gracias a los que leen esto y dejan reviews ;). Les dejo este chap, que creo sera de los ultimos. Me da algo de tristeza pero soy de esas personas que no les gusta alargar una historia, por que si la alargo más de lo debido se echa a perder la trama. Soy fiel a la idea original. Ojala y les guste. Los veo abajo!!

Disclaimer: nada es mío, solo la trama. Lo demás es de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Era ahora o nunca._

-Mía…- Draco la separo ligeramente para poder ver con claridad su rostro. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa.

-Hmm?- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, pero al sentir la penetrante mirada de Draco, abrió los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa Draco?

El rubio no dijo nada. Estaba mudo, nada en su cuerpo reaccionaba, sus labios parecían sellados y sus manos estaban inmóviles alrededor de la cintura de la castaña. Hermione con una mirada incrédula y llena de curiosidad, poso su mano en la pálida mejilla y lo llamo de nuevo. Ante el contacto Draco reaccionó.

-Hermione...- Draco cerro fuertemente los ojos, dio un profundo suspiro para alejar los nervios y se armo de valor. Le pediría matrimonio. Abrió los ojos, abrazo más fuerte la cintura de la mujer y con toda decisión separo sus labios.- Yo, esa noche quería pedirte que…

-¡¡Draco¡Se esta moviendo!- grito una emocionada castaña. Draco de lo más confundido y frustrado, solo la miraba pidiendo una explicación.- Nuestro hijo, acabo de sentir como se mueve, oh de nuevo. Ven pon tu mano- y dulcemente coloco la mano de un inmóvil Draco en su vientre.

Y todo el enojo y frustración que el rubio sentía se desvanecieron en el momento que sintió ligeros golpes en la suave piel de su novia. Era su hijo el que se movía dentro de Hermione. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar los ojos radiantes de ella, sus ojos castaños que mostraban un mar de emociones. Sus ojos se aguaron al verla y al sentir su mano sobre la suya, se decidió.

-Cásate conmigo- soltó de golpe.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta. Draco la miraba impaciente, se estaba muriendo por dentro de los nervios. Sentía como algo se retorcía en su estomago y estaba empezando a sudar frío. Justo cuando creía no poder soportarlo más, cuando Hermione estaba apunto de responderle, la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron por ella.

-¡Hermione Hija¿Qué haces levantada?- dijo una señora pelirroja, bajita y algo llenita.- Vamos debes recostarte¿Cómo estas cariño?- le dijo mientras recostaba y arropaba a una muda castaña que no apartaba la vista del rubio, mudo igual que ella.

-¿Cariño?- la Sra.Weasley le pasaba la mano frente a Hermione repetidamente para poder captar su atención.

Hermione solo presto atención al escuchar un estruendo a su lado derecho. Un florero acababa de romperse, y la culpable yacía sonrojada a lado de los restos. Una chica alta y delgada, de brillante pelo violeta.

-¡Primo!- llamo cariñosamente Tonks a Draco después de mencionar un Reparo que dejo como nuevo el florero- Pero como has cambiado desde que Herms despertó. Ahora estas un poco menos pálido, aunque todavía sigues en muy buena competencia con Nick Casi Decapitado- dijo risueña la joven, se acerco y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a un molesto rubio que trataba en vano de buscar la mirada de Hermione y encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

Pero cada vez veía más lejos esa posibilidad, ya que a cada segundo gente nueva entraba y seguía interrumpiendo. Ahora era el turno del Sr. Weasley.

-Muchacho, que gusto verte más recuperado, tenías a mi hija muy preocupada¿Quién lo diría no? Si hasta hace unos años la familia Weasley y los Malfoy se odiaban a muerte y ahora ya eres como de la familia.- le dijo alegremente el Sr. Weasley a Draco mientras le daba unas amigables palmadas en la espalda.

-Si- le dijo secamente Draco.

-Hermione- dijo una voz melodiosa. Luna entro de la mano de Ron, con su eterna serenidad y ese halo de luz en su rubio cabello.- No tienes idea de lo agradable que es verte con los ojos abiertos, después de tanto tiempo.

-Ehh… gracias Luni- dijo algo cohibida Hermione.

Se hizo un breve silencio, silencio que Draco estaba apunto de romper para echar a todos de la habitación y poderse quedar a solas con Hermione, pero nuevamente sus intentos fueron frustrados, esta vez por unos gritos.

-¿QUE COSA NO ENTIENDE DE UN NO? NO ES TAN COMPLICADO¡HERMIONE NO LOS VA A ATENDER!, Y MUCHO MENOS SI ES PARA SU REVISTA DE CHISMES,¿ ENTENDIO O SE LO EXPLICO CON HIPOGRIFOS Y GRINDYLOWS?- los gritos cesaron al momento que la puerta se abrió y una alterada pelirroja entraba bufando, con su rostro mas rojo que su cabello y el ceño fruncido. Detrás de ella entro un silencioso Harry, que miraba nervioso a su novia, temiendo que ella fuera a explotar de nuevo y el sufriera las consecuencias. Todos los pelirrojos presentes y la castaña, no estaban sorprendidos, ellos conocían a la perfección el carácter explosivo de la chica. Pero la Sra. Weasley no se quedaría callada ante el show recién propiciado por su hija.

-¿Qué significa esto Ginevra?- le susurro peligrosamente.- Este es un hospital, no puedes andar gritando como si fuera tu casa. ¡¿Es acaso esta la educación que tu padre y yo te enseñamos?!

Ginny se había encogido en su lugar, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la alterada y peligrosa mujer que hace escasos segundos había entrado por aquella puerta. Ron intercambiaba miradas divertidas con su padre al ver aquella repetida escena entre su madre y su hermana, y al escuchar los suspiros de alivio que daba el pobre Harry.

-Es que mamá, esos reporteros querían entrar costara lo que costara para molestar a Herms, y Harry intento hablar bien con ellos, pero tercos no aceptaban. Y pues no nos dejaban pasar, y pues ya sabes que no tengo paciencia…- le decía rápidamente Ginny a su madre- Dile Harry como ya me controle más y no les lance un mocomurcielago, y eso que estuve muy tentada.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Harry, cariño?- le pregunto dulcemente la mujer a Harry.

- Es cierto Sra. Weasley, puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de mi novia- dijo Harry abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Eres increíble Ginevra, no puedes seguir a si, tienes que controlarte más- le dijo considerablemente menos molesta su madre. Ginny asintió cabizbaja y se refugio en los brazos protectores de Harry.

-Escuchen, necesito hablar con – dijo en un intento desesperado Draco a los presentes, pero dos PLOP se escucharon y los gemelos Weasley aparecieron con dos ramos de flores en las manos.

-Ex-cuñada¡Como siempre cada día más hermosa!- dijeron a la par con dos sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros.

-Este ramo es para ti ex-cuñada- le tendió el ramo Fred a Hermione, que lo recibió con una leve sonrisa.

-Y este otro, es para usted, futura-cuñada- le dijo George a Luna que soltó una suave risa ante la ocurrencia de los gemelos.

-¡Por merlín¿Que hace tanta gente dentro de la habitación de la Srita. Granger?- dijo una sanadora con una mirada severa- Tendrán que salir todos en este momento. Absolutamente todos, Sr. Malfoy. Debemos preparar a la señorita para unos últimos estudios para que pueda irse lo más pronto posible a su casa. Así que adios a todos.- termino tajantemente la sanadora mientras empujaba levemente a Draco afuera del cuarto.

Esto era demasiado. Había soportado ya mucho. Primero toda esa gente que entro sin avisar y siendo de lo más inoportunos, luego los Weasley llamado a su Hermione ex –cuñada y ahora esta impertinente mujer lo estaba echando descaradamente del cuarto. No.

-¡BASTA!- grito mientras con fuerza intentaba pasar por toda la barrera de personas que lo distanciaban de su castaña.- Se acabo¡nadie va a impedirme ni un momento más conocer la respuesta que llevo años esperando!

Sin importarle a quien empujaba o pisaba, se hizo llegar hasta la cama de Hermione, que estaba de pie esperándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos radiantes.

Cuando llego hasta ella, la vio a los ojos e inmediatamente después se hincó a sus pies, y tomo su mano entre la suya y le dijo:

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-y de su cuello saco una pequeña sortija.

Todos contenían el aliento, impactados por el brusco cambio de situación. Hermione lo miro y despacio, lo más que pudo, se inclino hacia Draco y lo levanto hasta que quedo a su altura.

Se miraron a los ojos un poco más y sin poder contenerse más Hermione se lanzo sobre sus labios y paso sus manos por su cuello. Se besaron como quizás jamás lo hubieran hecho y por esos segundos se despegaron del suelo y sintieron como el lugar se transformaba hasta ser un lugar donde solo ellos existían. Pero el aire empezó a escasear y volvieron a la realidad. Draco junto su frente con la de Hermione y en un susurro le pregunto- ¿Eso fue un si?

Hermione al escucharlo, solo una pequeña risa que solo ellos pudieron escuchar y sonrojada asintió. Inmensamente feliz Draco le puso la sortija en su dedo, la cual brillo al momento del contacto con la piel de la castaña. Era ahí donde en realidad pertenecía. Era una sortija sencilla, oro y un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, pero para Hermione era la joya más valiosa que pudiera existir.

Después de ponérselo, Draco se acerco en un intento de besarla de nuevo, pero unos sollozos lo detuvieron. Giro su rostro para atrás, y pudo ver como la Sra. Weasley lagrimeaba llena de emoción contenida, como Ginny daba pequeños saltitos de alegría , vio como después de dar un largo suspiro de resignación, Potter levantaba su pulgar en aprobación del compromiso, y también vio como Ron Weasley se acercaba a paso seguro a él.

-Enhorabuena, Malfoy. Te casaras con una maravillosa mujer. Cuídala con tu vida, ahora eres tú el encargado de protegerla.- le dijo mientras extendía su mano y le daba un abrazo amistoso, después de dirigirle una mirada amenazante y bastante seria.

-Con mi vida Weasley.

-¡Hermione hija! Felicidades cielo, Arthur y yo estamos tan felices por ti- la Sra. Weasley se separo de su esposo y la abrazo, un abrazo lleno de cariño maternal. Hermione la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dedico una sonrisa al Sr. Weasley- Oh hija tus padres estarían tan orgullosos…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Sus padres, lo que diera por que sus padres estuvieran ahí, sus ojos se entristecieron y se aguaron, la melancolía la invadió. La culpabilidad se instalo en Draco al ver sus ojos tristes, no podía mencionar una sola palabra de consuelo, pero gracias al cielo la Sra. Weasley al ver esto continúo.

-Pero hija no llores, tus padres donde estén estarán felices por ti, y cabe recordarte que Arthur y yo siempre estaremos para ti- le dijo suavemente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de la castaña.- Además te casas con un muy buen hombre, que te quiere y que es muy guap…- y se callo abruptamente mientras se ponía más roja que el tomate.

-Jajaja vamos mamá ¡¡dilo!! Di que Draco es muy guapo jaja- dijo Ginny mientras se doblaba de la risa ante la pena de su madre. Esto pareció alivianar el pasado ambiente de tristeza ante la mención de los padres de Hermione. Todos reían, más que nada de la cara del rubio que no hallaba para donde mirar, siempre buscando que no se le notara la vergüenza.

Hermione se acerco con cuidado hacia donde estaba Draco, se paro de puntillas, le dio un casto beso y le dijo- Te amo demasiado, a ti y a nuestro hijo, y soy la mujer más feliz en el mundo por casarme contigo, gracias Dray.

Draco la tomo de la cara con suavidad y la beso profundamente, tratando de pegar su cuerpo a ella lo más que se pudiera, quería que ella sintiera como su corazón latía desbocado por sus palabras.

-Ehh… bueno basta Sr. Malfoy, tienen que salir para poder ocuparnos de la Srita. Granger…- dijo algo incomoda la sanadora ante dicha muestra de afecto.

-Querrá decir, estimada sanadora, la futura Sra. Malfoy.- corrigieron a la sanadora los joviales gemelos con una graciosa reverencia ante Draco.

-Pues como sea, nos vamos yendo, TODOS- dijo Ginny- Vamos Malfoy, es para que ya puedas llevarte a Herms de aquí a tu casa- le dijo la pelirroja al rubio mientras lo jaloneaba.

-Te veo en un rato preciosa- se despidió Draco de una sonrojada Hermione- No olvides que los amo con todo mi ser.

------------------------------------------------------

-Así que se nos casa el joven Malfoy – dijo una voz detrás de Draco que estaba firmando el acta de alta de Hermione. Draco con una sonrisa termino de firmar el último documento y se volteo para encarar al dueño de aquella suave burla.

-Por fin la Princesa Gryffindor atrapo por completo al Príncipe Slytherin, quien lo diría- continuo Theodore con una enorme sonrisa en su afable rostro.- Muchas felicidades hermano- y le dio un abrazo típico de hombres.

-Lose, quien lo diría Theo. Estoy tan feliz, espere tanto tiempo, y no sabes lo complicado que fue saber su respuesta. Si fue complicado cuando hace años le pedí salir, pedirle matrimonio y esperar su respuesta no se le comparó ni tantito.- le dijo Draco mientras caminaban hasta las afueras del cuarto de Hermione, que se estaba alistando para dejar el hospital en compañía de Ginny.

- Jaja si lo planteas así, pobre de ti hermano. Aún recuerdo la noche antes de que le pidieras salir a la princesa, no dejabas de moverte en la cama y ¡hasta de caíste de ella! Jajaja- le dijo burlón Nott a un incomodo rubio.

Draco le dedico una mirada asesina y Theodore fingió una tos para esconder su risa. Se hizo un silencio y ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos y después el rubio hablo.

-Te aviso que serás el padrino – le dijo decididamente Draco, y al ver que Theodore abría la boca, se adelanto y dijo- Y no, no creo que Hermione le moleste, ella te adora y estará complacida, losé.

Esto a Theodore lo tomo por sorpresa, y miro con gran aprecio a Draco mientras murmuraba- Por supuesto, Drake.

Draco sonrío inmensamente al ver a Hermione salir del cuarto de la mano de Ginny.

_Quien lo diría__, por fin la haría su esposa. _

* * *

Fin de este chap, por fin Drake se pudo declarar!! Pobrecillo ya estaba desesperado, pero ya se acabo el sufrimiento :).

Nos vemos pronto con lo que creo sera la boda :D

Hasta pronto,

Blanks Malfoy _  
_


	13. Promesas

**Se de sobra que no tengo pretextos para excusar mi tardanza, asi que no me queda más que disculparme.Perdon!**

**Y pues llegamos al final de esta historia, este es el capitulo final. Me da melancolía terminarla, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, y espero y esto termine bien. Ojala les agrade, por que le heche muchas ganas al momento de escribirlo, y esta considerablemente más largo. Muchisisisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia, gracias por hacerme crecer con sus comentarios. Como siempre, espero que esto les agrade y que me lo hagan saber,todavia queda el epílogo, pero esto ya es el fin. Muchas muchas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esto, y la paciencia de esperar a que actualizara ;).**

**Disclaimer: la trama es mía, lamentablemente lo demás es de J.K Rowling ;).**

**La canción se llama "Que me alcance la vida" del dúo Sin Bandera, si tienen la oportunidad escuchenla cuando llegue el momento en el capitulo. Nos leemos abajo! **

* * *

Sintió un suave cosquilleo en su mejilla y una calidez en su oído. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía imaginar perfectamente sus dedos acariciando su mejilla.

-_Mía…_

Aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrío.

-Abre los ojos muñeca, quiero verlos para saber que esto no es un sueño- le dijo una suave voz. Ante estas palabras ella lentamente abrió los ojos, viendo como cada mañana ese mar gris que se extendía frente a su mirada.

-No es un sueño, Dray.- le dijo la mujer castaña mientras se acomodaba lo más cerca posible del rubio.- Hoy es el gran día.

-Lo sabía. Hoy es el gran día.- le respondió Draco mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de su futura esposa y la atraía más hacia el. Ambos estaban acostados, con el pelo revuelto, la pijama de lo más arrugada y las marcas de la almohada aun en su piel. Y no había escena más perfecta que esa.

-¿Si sabes que si la Sra. Weasley llega a entrar por esa puerta va a matarte, verdad?- comentó risueña Hermione.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya somos muy mayorcitos para dormir juntos.

Hermione soltó una ligera risa y le respondió- Se supone que no debes ver a la novia antes de la boda, y ¡hasta has dormido con ella!

-Pues que sepa todo el mundo y todos los Weasleys, que me importa un comino los dichosos dichos esos. No me importa si debo o no verte antes de la boda, yo no me quiero (y puedo) separar de ti.- ante esto Hermione solo chasqueo la lengua.- Además, tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos, ya que últimamente pues no hemos dormido mucho, y yo necesito estar perfectamente descansado para el evento más importante de mi vida, y sin ti yo no duermo bien.

-Malfoy sigues siendo tan vanidoso, "necesito estar descansado"- dijo burlonamente Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, te burlas por que como tú siempre estas hermosa y radiante, aunque te levantes tres veces durante la noche nunca tienes una sola ojera.

Hermione estuvo apunto de responderle, pero una suave música al lado derecho de la cama la distrajo. Un brillo especial cubrió su mirada, y rápido se incorporo y camino hacia donde provenía la música. Unos cuantos pasos y ya estaba parada frente a una cuna color lila. Le llegaba mas o menos a su cintura y estaba cubierta por una tela vaporosa color plateada con estrellas y lunas bordadas. Con suavidad corrió la tela, y justo al momento una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Dentro de la cuna una bebe jugaba con sus manitas con un móvil, causante de la música que inundaba la habitación.

- Buenos días Caridee - le dijo con una dulzura infinita.

Unos grandes ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Eran sus ojos, de la misma forma, las mismas pestañas tupidas, pero eran del color de su padre. Corrección: de su orgulloso padre. Su cabello, era aun corto, pero podía vislumbrase de color rubio, sedoso, igual al de Draco, solo que no era totalmente lacio sino que tenia suaves ondas. Su rostro era fino, su pequeña nariz respingona y sus labios delgados. Tenía muchas características Malfoy, pero estaba muy presente la calidez de su madre, sus ojos a pesar de ser tan grises como los de sus abuelos paternos, no eran para nada fríos.

- Es como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana¿verdad?

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir a Draco abrazándola, había estado tan concentrada mirando a su hija, que ni sintió a Draco acercarse.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas, y aun no puedo creerme por completo que esto es de verdad. No me canso de contemplarla- dijo Hermione.- Se parece tanto a ti.

-Solo en lo físico Mía, pero en sus ojos puedo ver lo mismo que veo en los tuyos, y eso me gusta.

Después de escuchar esto, Hermione giro su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Puede que sea cierto, pero creo que no se salvara de heredar tu cabezonería.

-Jaja, pero la cabezonería Malfoy es sumamente especial y aún más si le sumamos la cabezonería Granger. Esta niña será única- le dijo risueño Draco al tiempo que recibía un suave golpe por parte de Hermione.

-Pero no te preocupes princesa Cari, tu papá (que es el mejor papá del mundo) te salvara de que tu madre te haga leer todos los libros de la biblioteca, y en cambio te llevara a comer helado al callejón Diagon, y lo mejor de todo: te comprara la mejor escoba, por que yo se que tu llevas el quidditch en las venas como yo.

-Y como tu tío Harry- recordó Hermione.

-Y como YO- recalco Draco, con una mirada indignada.

- También como tu tío Ron, pero aun Harry es mejor – dijo Hermione mientras le sacaba la lengua al rubio de orgullo dañado. Draco gruño algunas cosas, que Hermione no alcanzo comprender, la jalo hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Basta Draco- le dijo la castaña entre risas, al no ser soltada por el rubio- ¡Ya! Que tengo que bañarme y alistarme para antes que llegue la Sra. Weasley y Ginny. Me baño rápido y te quedas a cargo de Caridee, y nada de meterle ideas de quidditch ni mucho menos de Harry y Ron.

Draco solo le respondió con una sonrisa picarona- Ve a bañarte tranquila…- Hermione entro al baño-… pero que sepas que no prometo nada.

**-**_¡HURON!_

La puerta del baño se cerró y el silencio se hizo presente. Draco miró a su hija. Su hija. El tampoco lo creía, aun no. Ese pequeño ser era su hija, corría su sangre por sus venas y era idéntica a él. Estaba tan orgulloso de tener una familia así. Y dentro de unas horas serían una familia por completo.

Extendió su largo brazo, hasta tocar con sus dedos la pequeña mano de su hija. Caridee lo miraba con mucha atención, gris con gris, padre e hija. Draco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y en respuesta la pequeña cerró su diminuta mano entorno al dedo de su padre.

Hacia un mes que ella había llegado a sus vidas. Podía sentir que solo hacia unas horas llegaron del hospital con ella en brazos. Había sido un parto rápido, al parecer la pequeña moría por conocer el mundo, pero nada comparado con la impaciencia de los padres por conocerla a ella. Esos últimos 3 meses de embarazo fueron demasiado especiales, recuperaron todo el tiempo que se perdió, y a pesar de que hubo momentos difíciles, deseaba profundamente volver a vivirlo. Y esperaba que Hermione también. Cada noche antes de dormir, venía a su mente la imagen de Hermione con Caridee en brazos, arrullándola para dormir.

-Draco…cielo tienes que irte- le dijo dulcemente Hermione, recién salida del baño envuelta en un albornoz- Tengo que arreglarme, y no permitiré que me veas, eso si que no.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Me voy a casa de Theo.- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y uno en la frente a su hija- Te veo en un rato preciosa.- Le echo un vistazo a la cuna y desapareció.

Hermione tomo su varita y con ella se cambio de ropa, se acerco a la cuna y con cuidado tomo a Caridee entre sus brazos y se dirigió a una pequeña mecedora al lado de la ventana.

-Ven linda que hay que darte de desayunar, tu tía Ginny no debe de tardar y esto se convertirá en un autentico caos.- dijo en un susurro mientras le daba leche en una mamila. Miraba en silencio a su hija comer, y después de unos cuantos minutos empezó una platica con ella, que la miraba atentamente- Hoy me caso con tu padre. Suena tan raro nena, pero si. Hoy por fin me casare, y aunque no lo parezca estoy de lo más nerviosa.

En ese momento sonó un PLOP, y una hiperactiva pelirroja apareció en la habitación.

-Hermione que bueno que ya estas bañada, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo, hay que empezar con tu tratamiento del cabello, y las cremas para la piel, manicure y… ¡¡hay pero que hermosa nena!!- Ginny de dos saltos llego hasta Hermione- Hola Caridee, ya llego tu tía Ginny para amenizarte el día. ¿Puedo tomarla Herms?- le pregunto con sus ojos azules llenos de ilusión.

-Claro Ginn, tómala en lo que arreglo un poco la habitación-

Ginny tomo a la bebe en brazos y empezó a hacerle cariñitos y caras graciosas.- Eres tan parecida a Malfoy pero tienes ese toque encantador de tu madre (que gracias al cielo no es su cabello), serás un hitazo en Hogwarts- le dijo la pelirroja a la pequeña en lo que pretendía ser un secreto. Hermione le saco la lengua y comento:

-Eso mismo me dijo Draco hace unos cuantos días, y realmente sonaba de lo más preocupado- dijo Hermione- Eso me preocupa Ginn¿puedes imaginarte toda la sobreprotección que Draco, Ron y Harry pondrán en ella?

-Uuy si, pobre de ti Cari, te será difícil salir con chicos. Pero no te preocupes, tu tía Ginn se encarga de Ron y Harry, por supuesto. Y pues el trabajo más difícil se lo dejaremos a tu mamá: encargarse de tu papá, porque hasta donde se nena, tu papá es de lo más terco.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y Ginny la miro con pena, después de burlase un poco, claro esta.

-Bueno bueno creo que es momento de empezar a arreglarte. Mi madre no tarda en llegar para ayudarnos con Cari.- Hermione estaba apunto de interrumpirla pero Ginny rápido continuo- Y si, antes de venirme me di una vuelta por el salón y todo esta perfecto, el lugar es mágico Herms.

-Gracias Gin, no se que haría sin ti. Eres la mejor dama de honor, madrina y mejor amiga que pude haber tenido.

-Lo mismo diré de ti cuando sea mi boda con Harry- le dijo misteriosa Ginny y Hermione solo entrecerró los ojos, escaneando con la mirada el rostro de su amiga- Que será dentro de pronto, lo presiento.

-¿Qué será dentro de pronto, hija?- se escucho una voz entre dulce y chillona, e ingreso al cuarto una señora bajita y de pelo rojísimo.

-Eehh..- la joven pelirroja enmudeció ante la mirada acusadora de su madre. Incapaz de hablar, pidió apoyo con la mirada a su castaña amiga.

-Mi boda Sra. Weasley. Pero que bueno que llego, he de reconocer que usted lleva mejor trato con mi hija.

-Ay, que cosas dices muchacha- respondió algo apenada la Sra. Weasley. – Haber Ginny déjame cargarla y cuidarla mientras ayudas a Hermione.

-De acuerdo mamá, venga Herms que hay mucho por hacer.- Ginny se despidió de la bebé, y jalo a Hermione hacia en baño.

Iba a ser un día largo, lleno de preparativos y nervios. Muchos nervios.

-No puedo creerlo, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado con ella, tienes miedo de que te deje plantado jajaja- reía abiertamente Theodore Nott sentado cómodamente en un sillón de su sala.

El reía mientras Draco Malfoy lo asesinaba con la mirada- Cállate Nott. No es que tenga miedo…solo estoy un poco nervioso-

-Irremediablemente nervioso diría yo.- Mirada cargada de odio por parte del rubio.- Vamos Drake, no tienes por que temer, la tienes loca de amor por ti, al igual que ella te tiene a ti. Se aman con locura, han pasado por tanto, son tal para cual, sin contar a la pequeña. Es normal que sientas nervios, pero no que tengas miedo.

Draco asintió, y más tranquilo se recostó en el mueble opuesto al de Nott. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, y después pregunto:

-¿Qué horas son?

- La 1¿A que horas es la boda?

- 5

- Aun nos queda mucho tiempo de relax.

- Si

-¡4 horas¡Solo quedan 4 horas para mi boda¡El tiempo no me alcanzara!- decía un alterada castaña.

-Tranquila Herms. El tratamiento de tu cabello pronto estará terminado, el peinado se hace fácil, y del maquillaje ni hablar, eso es rapidísimo y quedaras divina. Creo que es mejor que descansemos un rato- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- Solo unos minutitos, creo que lo necesitas, necesitas relajarte.

Hermione la miro desaprobadoramente, pero después suspiro y sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, acepto- No más de 10 minutos.

Ambas se tiraron en la cama de la castaña y se dedicaron a mirar el techo.

-Y… ¿a que se deben tantos nervios¿No te estarás arrepintiendo verdad?- pregunto alarmada la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que no Ginn! Nunca en mi vida me arrepentiría de casarme con Draco, es solo que estoy nerviosa. No importa por todo lo que he pasado con el, ni lo segura que estoy que me ama a mi y a nuestra hija más que a nada en el mundo, pero es mi boda Ginn. Me cuesta aceptar que este día por fin es hoy. Me muero de ganas por verlo.

-Creo que puedo entenderte, espero pronto sentirme así- dijo algo melancólica Ginny.

-Claro que si Ginn, seguro que Harry pronto se pone las pilas. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido algo lento.- le dijo consoladora Hermione, mientras la levantaba y más alegre le decía- Vamos, vamos que tu también tienes que arreglarte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas habían corrido como corren los segundos. Eran las 5 en punto. En aquel salón se respiraba magia por todos lados. Era un lugar espectacular, amplio, completamente blanco, con varias mesas alrededor de una extensa pista de baile, al fondo se podía ver una entrada, adornada con lienzos y flores blancas. Dicha entrada daba paso a un salón más pequeño, con algunas sillas acomodadas pulcramente en fila y dando vista a un altar. Era el salón de la boda civil, el salón más grande era donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta de la boda. El salón daba el efecto de estar sobre nubes, ya que en el piso había una constante neblina blanca con destellos plateados. El lugar estaba perfecto.

Y por mucho estaba perfecta la persona que acababa de ingresar al lugar. Vestido de esmoquin negro que contrastaba inmensamente con su pálida piel, peinado de una manera especial que lo hacia ver irónicamente despeinado, con sus ojos grises bailando por el lugar en busca de cualquier desperfecto, en el lado derecho de su pecho, una rosa plateada brillaba junto a un pañuelo blanco. Podía leerse en cada gesto de su cuerpo que estaba de lo más nervioso.

Justo detrás de él entraron 3 personas más. Todos hombres, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

El primero de ellos, un hombre de estatura mediana, de pelo tan negro como su esmoquin, y más revuelto que el de Draco, con ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

El segundo era un poco más bajo que el primero, de cabello oscuro prolijamente peinado, ojos serenos color chocolate, una sonrisa ligera y ambas manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, mientras divertido observaba al nervioso novio.

El tercer y ultimo acompañante del novio, el más alto de los tres, con llamativo pelo rojo, ni peinado ni despeinado, al igual que lo demás con un esmoquin negro, ojos azules y de los tres, el tenía la sonrisa burlona más marcada.

Los tres traían en el lado derecho de su pecho, un pañuelo plateado, eran los acompañantes del novio.

-Basta Malfoy, estas empezando a marearme.- dijo cansado Harry de ver al rubio pasearse y volverse a pasear por entre las mesas- Realmente todo esta perfecto.

-Eso es cierto, la novia de Potter se a encargado eficientemente de todo esto, el lugar esta espectacular- dijo Nott mientras paseaba su mirada por todos los detalles del salón.

-Es que Malfoy esta que vomita de los nervios- Ron dijo con sorna. Malfoy solo lo miro de reojo, más no dijo nada. En verdad empezaba a sentir nauseas.- Calma Malfoy, hoy todo saldrá perfecto, te casas con Hermione, no se que más puedas esperar.

Draco estaba apunto de responder, pero se vio interrumpido por varios invitados que entraron al lugar. Entre ellos la mayoría de la familia Weasley, a excepción de Ginny que llegaría con Hermione, la Sra. Weasley traía en brazos a Caridee que miraba entusiasmada el lugar. Detrás de ellos más personas entraron, saludaron solo con la mirada y pasaron directamente al salón continúo. Los Weasley pasaron al salón y tomaron asiento en las primeras filas, solo la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley se quedaron con el novio y los otros tres.

-El lugar ha quedado precioso, este será un gran evento.- dijo la Sra. Weasley. Caridee al ver a su padre, extendió sus brazos hacia él, Draco instantáneamente mas calmado, la cargo.

-Si, vaya que Ginn sabe como organizar estas cosas, supongo que su boda ella misma la organizara- comento distraídamente el Sr. Weasley, al decir esto automáticamente buscaron con la mirada a Harry, que solo sonrío nervioso.

-Estas hermosa muñeca- dijo dulcemente Draco y le dio un beso en la sonrosada mejilla de su hija.

-Bueno bueno, creo que es momento de que pasemos al saloncito, el ministro ya llego y los invitados a la boda civil ya están aquí, así que andando- dijo Molly. Draco ante esto miro con terror hacia la puerta- No te preocupes cielo, Hermione pronto llegara, me comunique con Ginny antes de venir hacia acá.

Draco asintió, y con su hija en brazos, siguió a la Sra. Weasley. Entraron al pequeño salón, los invitados se acomodaron, Draco le encargo a Harry a Caridee, después de murmurar un amenazante _"Con cuidado Potter", _se acerco a saludar al ministro y después espero impaciente mirando hacia la puerta. Vio que el asiento de Theodore estaba vacío, y supuso que estaría afuera esperando a Hermione.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione no llegaba. En realidad solo habían pasado 5 minutos, pero para él había sido mucho más. De repente su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, los invitados se callaron de repente, la neblina del piso cubrió la entrada al salón, y… su corazón paró de latir en el momento que vio aquella escena.

La neblina empezó a bajar de intensidad, para dejar ver la silueta de una mujer tomada del brazo de un hombre. ¿Quién era el hombre? No lo sabía y no le importaba, de pronto al verla perdió el sentido de todo lo que le rodeaba, ni su propio nombre podía recordar.

No encontraba un adjetivo adecuado para describirla. Su pelo brillaba, ligeramente recogido en una media cola, con sus rizos cayendo libremente por su espalda, una tiara pequeña deslumbraba en su castaño cabello, y un suave flequillo adornaba su frente. Sus ojos resaltaban al estar delineados, irradiaban luz propia. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios más apetecibles que nunca. Usaba unos aretes largos de plata y un collar de hilo transparente y un corazón conformado con varios diamantes brillaba en su delicado cuello. Siguió bajando su mirada, y vio embelesado como se veía en ese vestido. Ella le había prohibido tajantemente ver el vestido antes de la boda, tradiciones muggles. Pero había valido la pena esperar, con tal de ver esa imagen: era un vestido blanco, de la más fina seda, sin tirantes, ajustado a la perfección a su pecho , cintura y plano abdomen hasta llegar a la cadera, donde una fina tira bordada con hilo de plata dejaba caer holgadamente la tela. La parte baja del vestido, era de caída ligera, a cada paso que ella daba una abertura de lado derecho mostraba un poco por debajo de la rodilla hasta llegar a su delgado pie. Sus zapatillas eran blancas, con ligeros bordados en plata, de tacón alto y delgado, parecían tan frágiles, pero al ver los pasos seguros que la mujer daba, era casi imposible creer que el tacón pudiera romperse.

Sin saber bien en que momento, Theo le estaba entregando a Hermione, Draco reaccionó, y dedicándole una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a Theo, enlazo su mano con la de Hermione y se detuvieron frente a la mesa del ministro.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- le dijo en un susurro a la castaña, provocando una ligera risa nerviosa en ella.

- Es que se nos hizo un poco tarde, siento haberte puesto en este estado Dray, con lo guapo que te ves hoy- le respondió juguetonamente Hermione.

-Nadie puede superar tu belleza este día, Mía.- le respondió rápidamente Draco ante la mirada reprobatoria del ministro que había cortado su sermón.

- Bien, Srita. Granger, le voy a pedir que firme si acepta contraer matrimonio con el Sr. Malfoy- dijo el ministro entregándole una pluma mágica a Hermione, que gustosa tomo la pluma y rápido firmo.- Lo mismo aplica para usted Sr. Malfoy¿desea casarse con la Srita. Granger?

-Hay por Merlín, que pregunta tan tonta- Draco susurro a la par que tomaba la pluma y con una sonrisa en su rostro firmaba.

Después pasaron los padrinos, que eran Ginny y Theodore, un sermón (totalmente innecesario según Draco) y la ceremonia concluyó.

-Ya puede besar a su ahora esposa- sentencio el ministro.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca y unas sonrisas que alumbraban por completo el lugar.

-Mi esposa.

-Tú esposa.

Al decir Hermione estas palabras, Draco no pudo más, la acerco, paso sus brazos por su cintura, y la beso como jamás lo hubiera hecho, con pasión, con el deseo de tantos años de poder besarla en esta situación, con el amor impregnado en cada movimiento y la madurez de la relación que ahora mantenían, con todo el agradecimiento por la hija que ella le había dado y por la felicidad que ella le había brindado a su vida y con la gran alegría de saber que ahora si tenía una familia de verdad, con la mujer que más amaba.

Los invitados irrumpieron en aplausos, los gemelos chiflaron, y como no, la Sra. Weasley dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¡Y AHORA SIGUE LA FIESTA!- gritaron a coro los gemelos, todos rieron, y se encaminaron al salón para la fiesta.

- Hermioneeee- Ginny se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga- Muchísimas felicidades Herms¡por fin te casaste con el susodicho!

Hermione río abiertamente, y Draco solo giro los ojos.- Vaya pelirroja, debo reconocer que el lugar te quedo muy bien, y si Potter aquí presente me lo permite, decirte que te ves deslumbrante esta noche.

Harry frunció el ceño, y abrazo posesivamente a Ginny por la cintura. Pero era la realidad, su novia estaba guapísima esa tarde. Llevaba un vestido de dama de honor, plateado con varios destellos en azul metálico, era tipo halter que se pegaba parcialmente a su cuerpo y que tenía un profundo escote en la espalda, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, el cabello totalmente lacio y brillante, con un flequillo de cubría la mayoría de su lado derecho de su rostro y que se sujetaba con un broche de zafiros, regalo de Harry. Su maquillaje era leve, pero el delineador en sus ojos resaltaba sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Ron.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa de lo más infantil Ginny.

-Hermione- una voz totalmente distinta a le Ginny, llamo por detrás a Hermione. Una voz tranquila y muy pasiva.

-¡Luna! Estas guapísima- dijo sinceramente Hermione a la recién llegada. Luna llevaba un vestido en las mismas tonalidades que Ginny, pero el estilo era diferente. Era totalmente plateado, pero con unas cintas azules que rodeaban su abdomen hasta enlazarse por la espalda y largo hasta las rodillas. Su cabello rubio estaba lacio y peinado solo con una diadema con brillos azules. Aun menos maquillaje que Ginny, pero se veía muy bien. Ron estaba que babeaba por ella

-Gracias Hermione, pero creo que no hay hada alguna que pueda superarte hoy. Muchas felicidades Herms, te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio, al igual que a ti Draco- dije afablemente Luna.

-Ehh, gracias Loveg…- Draco recibió un ligero codazo de Hermione y se corrigió-… Luna.

-Creo que es momento de que abran la pista de baile Drake- llego Theodore para avisarles- Todos morimos de ganas por bailar con la novia- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Esta bien, pero cuidadito con lo que hacen ¿me escucharon? Estaré atento a cada uno de sus movimientos sobre mi esposa, además primero bailo yo con ella, y la tomo celosamente por la cintura, guiándola al centro. Hermione solo rodó los ojos, acostumbrada a sus espontáneos celos infantiles.

Al llegar al centro de la pista, Draco seductoramente acerco sus labios al oído de la castaña.

_-__Es nuestra canción –_le dijo, a lo que Hermione le respondió con una mirada cómplice.

_-Claro._

Las luces se hicieron más tenues, y la neblina envolvió sus piernas, dando el efecto de que se deslizaban sobre el aire. Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y ella enlazo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, y una melodía suave empezó a tocar, y ambos empezaron a cantar, entre murmullos y suspiros, la canción, solo para ellos dos.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta claridad, tanta fantasía  
Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación  
Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
Tantas maneras de decir Te Amo  
No parece humano lo que tu me das_

_Cada deseo que tu me adivinas  
Cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina  
Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas  
Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco  
De lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
Y que hay algo más cuando tu me miras  
La sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
Cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas  
Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco  
De lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

_Me da la luz que hace despertar  
Que me aleja de la oscuridad  
Que me llena de calor el mundo  
Para que no pierda el rumbo_

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco  
De lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor..._

La canción termino, pero las palabras aun resonaban entre ellos, Draco tomo a Hermione de la barbilla, y una vez más la besó. Los invitados aplaudieron, y las luces regresaron a su nivel original. Se quedaron unos minutos más así, hasta que Harry llamo la atención de Draco, reclamándole la siguiente pieza para él con Hermione, Draco gruño pero Hermione se separo de el para ir con Harry, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo al rubio. Una melodía empezó a tocar, y Harry tomo la mano de su amiga, y coloco la suya en su cintura.

-Vaya Hermione, quien lo diría, tú casada con el hurón. Pude haberme imaginado venciendo a Voldemort, una y otra vez, casándome con Cho (no le menciones esto a Ginn), comiendo los pasteles de Hagrid durante semanas, siendo maestro de pociones y hasta ser un as en la adivinación, pero esto¡esto jamás lo imagine!- le dijo bromista a la castaña.

-Oh Harry, no molestes. El hurón es bastante agradable, y sabes de sobra que ya no es el infantil adolescente de nuestros años en Hogwarts, puedo presumir que lo que domesticado haha- le respondió Hermione mientras ponía un gesto de orgullo en su rostro.

-Si lo se Herms, se que te quiere bien, y que es un muy buen padre. Algo creído, e insoportable, pero en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo es agradable y creo que ahora si puede ser una buena influencia para Caridee. Te dejo en buenas manos, se que el daría su vida por ti y por su hija.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- Se acerca Ron, solo para reafirmarte una vez más que siempre estaré para ti, para lo que sea cuentas conmigo¿Entendido Herms?- Hermione asintió enérgicamente- Perfecto, te quiero mucho linda.

-Yo también Harry- le contesto dulcemente Hermione, mientras Ron se acercaba y se acomodaba igual que Harry.

El momento fue algo incomodo, no en el sentido de que se sintiera mal, sino que hasta hace unos meses, Ron hubiera sido el novio. Aunque ahora Ron estuviera de lo mejor con Luna, Hermione aun sentía un poco de culpa por haberle hecho sentir mal.

-No te preocupes Herms, estoy perfecto.- a pesar de todo, Ron la conocía muy bien, y ya imaginaba lo que debía de estar pasando por la cabeza de la castaña- Estoy tan feliz por ti, se que siempre lo amaste, y también se que me quisiste mucho, y te agradezco infinitamente esa oportunidad, pero simplemente el destino marcaba un camino diferente para nosotros. Los rubios nos dominan.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y Hermione asintió y soltó una suave risa, sintiéndose rápidamente más cómoda ante su presencia.

-Gracias a ti Ron, te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo, y sinceramente te deseo lo mejor con Luna.

-Yo te deseo lo mismo. Hasta hace unos meses, cuando Malfoy regreso, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, que si algo te hacía yo sería el primero en hacerle pagar. Me era imposible confiar en él. Ahora no lo puedo hacer, no por que no quiera, por que esta en mi naturaleza, aunque sea mínima, la enemistad con él, pero ahora eso suena ilógico en mi mente. Estoy completamente seguro, y apostaría mi mano, a que la bestia esa te ama profundamente, y que no hay nadie como el para cuidarte. Se que te dejo en buenas manos, que el puede suplirme a la perfección (y también a Harry) como tu protector, y claro esta, como el de la pequeña Cari.

La melodía termino, Hermione se alzo en puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a su amigo y le susurro un _Te quiero Ronnie_, Ron le sonrío y se alejo y le dio paso a Nott.

-Princesa Gryffindor, esta usted hermosa esta noche- dijo Nott mientras le hacia una graciosa reverencia, antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y empezar a bailar.

-Usted no se queda atrás Sr. Nott, lamento no poder decirle más cumplidos, pero mis palabras son solo para mi Príncipe Slytherin.

-Comprendo perfectamente. No sabe la alegría y la tranquilidad que me da que por fin estén casados. No puede ni imaginarse lo insoportable que estaba su príncipe durante todo el día, de lo más nervioso. Fue divertido al principio, pero ya al final pensé que enserio iba a enfermarse de los nervios, hasta que usted hizo presencia en este lugar.- dijo Theodore fingiendo drama- No, la verdad me siento muy feliz por Drake, se que tu y su hija, son lo más importante para el, y se que contigo es totalmente reciproco. Realmente nunca pude imaginar mujer mas perfecta para mi amigo que tu. El es de las personas mas importantes y valiosas en mi vida, así que esta de sobra pedirte que lo cuides mucho, y que le tengas mucha paciencia, es algo terco pero en verdad tiene buen corazón, vale la pena.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Claro Theo, por eso ni te preocupes, yo cuidare bien de él, y pues con respecto a lo de su cabezonería, pues ya se como manejarlo y a decir verdad, el también sabe como manejarme, así que por eso no hay problema.

-Me quedo profundamente satisfecho.

La fiesta siguió, apareció el banquete, los brindis y se continúo el baile. La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, un momento sumamente agradable y ameno para los invitados y los novios.

Hermione y Draco habían estado bailando durante toda la noche con los invitados, mientras estos poco a poco iban abandonado la fiesta, pues esta estaba llegando a su final. Hermione al ver que solo quedaban sus amigos más cercanos bailando, enlazo su mano a la de Draco, se acerco a la cuna donde Caridee descansaba, la tomo en brazos y jalo al rubio hacia una pequeña terraza alejada del ruido de la fiesta.

El lugar era precioso. Se podía ver el cielo oscuro, repleto de estrellas, hacia abajo se veían los jardines, cubiertos por una suave neblina, esta vez natural. Se respiraba tranquilidad, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Y fue en ese momento donde ambos cayeron en cuenta de que ya estaban casados, ya no había nada que los separara.

Hermione, conmovida por la magia del momento, se situó frente a Draco, con Caridee en brazos.

-Ahora somos por completo una familia, Dray- le dijo con emoción contenida, Draco al verla así, con su hija en brazos, vestida de blanco y diciéndole que ahora eran una familia, no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara, así que paso sus brazos por su delgado cuerpo, la atrajo lo más que pudo hacia si, y le dio un beso en la frente, incapaz de poder decir alguna palabra, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-He cumplido mi promesa- dijo serenamente Hermione.

-¿Qué promesa Mía?- pregunto curioso Draco sin romper la posición.

-La de darte una familia tal y como siempre la quisiste- respondió ilusionada Hermione.

Draco la abrazó con más fuerza, y le susurro-_Me diste una familia el día que aceptaste olvidar todo el pasado, y me diste una oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Muchas gracias Mía._

Se quedaron unos segundos más así, hasta que Draco separo sus brazos de la espalda de la castaña para posar suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de ella, y hablo:

-Dime si yo también cumplí mi promesa- Hermione lo miro encarando una ceja, sin saber a que se refería- Yo me prometí, terminar tu proceso de felicidad, tratar de hacerte la mujer más feliz¿lo estoy logrando?

Hermione lo miro durante un tiempo, después bajo su mirada a la pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos, regreso su mirada hacia Draco, y le respondió:

- Hay por Merlín, que pregunta tan tonta. Por supuesto que sí.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio, y Hermione sonrío inmensamente.

_El proceso de felicidad había sido perfectamente completado._

**Fin**

* * *

** Se termino. ¿Que les parecio? Yo siempre he sido fans de los finales felices haha. No ya enserio, espero con ansias sus criticas. Y de nuevo gracias por todo, nos vemos más adelante con el epílogo. Gracias! **

**Blanks Malfoy **

**pd: se que muchos autores acostumbran, al final de cada historia mencionar a los lectores de los fics, pero yo soy muy despistada y no me agradaria olvidar a uno por error, entonces que sepan que agradezco eternamente a todos y cada uno que me dejaron un review :). **


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: La trama es totalmente mía, lo demás es indudablemente de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

-Me rehusó.

-Draco.

-No, no y no.

-Dray, estas actuando irracionalmente cielo- decía una voz suave y melosa. Tratando de ser convincente.

-No uses esa voz conmigo Hermione, no va a funcionar esta vez.- respondió firmemente un rubio que parecía mosqueado.- No lo voy a aceptar así que ni lo intentes.

-Mmm… ¿Seguro?- dijo una castaña mientras con su dedo índice recorría el rostro de su esposo, suavizando a su paso las duras facciones. Podía sentir como Draco relajaba su cuerpo, estaba demasiado tenso.

-Hermione no puedo, es mi hija- dijo en un débil susurro Draco, pero al ver que Hermione ponía una tierna sonrisa, recupero la fuerza en su voz.- Y nadie es suficientemente bueno para ella.

-¿Y como quieres que ella encuentre a alguien suficientemente bueno, si no se lo permites?- Draco solo la miro- Ella lo quiere, vamos Dray, Cari ya tiene 17 años, es una excelente alumna¡por Merlín es Premio Anual!, nunca nos ha dado problemas, es lo suficientemente madura para su edad, sin olvidar, que como buena hija tuya es bastante selectiva con las personas a las que trata, así que el muchacho no puede ser malo. Si ella lo acepta seguro tú también lo harás.

Gruñido por parte de Draco.

-Además pobrecilla, esta de lo más preocupada.- el rubio, incrédulo, levanto la ceja- Cree que no confías en ella.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, estoy sumamente orgulloso de ella, confío plenamente en ella, por que es inteligente como tu y la hemos enseñado a ser sumamente responsable. – Hermione asintió enérgicamente, pensando que por fin ya estaba logrando su cometido…-Pero no confío en los otros tipos.

Error. Hermione suspiro lentamente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, tratando de sacar paciencia para lidiar con su protector esposo.

-Pero Draco, este muchacho no es cualquier otro tipo. Llevan ya tiempo conociéndose, yo lo conozco y es muy amable, aparte ¡tiene planeado venir hasta acá a pedirte permiso!- dijo Hermione con las manos en la cadera- Y no cualquiera hace eso, créeme que tu reputación de ogro esta bien puesta en Hogwarts. Eso toma mucho valor.

-Eso, el es Gryffindor, y ella es…- Draco paro en seco al ver la mirada amenazante de su esposa.

-Y ella es Slytherin, la situación es la misma que la tuya y la mía, así que ni intentes con ese pretexto Malfoy- exclamo Hermione con firmeza.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio, en un duelo de miradas muy propio de la pareja, hasta que Draco cansado y derrotado, sorpresivamente encerró a su esposa en un fuerte abrazo.

-Es que me pone celoso Mía, ella es mi princesa. Tu y ella son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, es lógico que no quiera que las dañen.- le dijo al tiempo que enterraba su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su esposa.- Pero supongo que tengo que darle libertad para que crezca.

Hermione al escuchar esto, lo abrazo con fuerza, con sus manos tomo su rostro y le dijo- ¿Eso es un si?

Draco desvió la mirada y a regañadientes asintió con su cabeza. Hermione sonrió y le dio un profundo beso – Gracias Draco, sabia que ibas a recapacitar, así que ahora vengo voy a darle la noticia.- Le dio otro suave beso y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir por ella, lo escucho decir:

-¿Qué tal que...

- Ni lo sueñes Dray, Thomas no estará de chaperon- le guiño un ojo, y divertida salio por la puerta.

Hermione salió de su recamara, con una media sonrisa, pensando en lo infantil e inseguro que podía ser Draco por momentos. Camino por unos cuantos minutos más por los amplios pasillos de aquella casa, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera oscura. Lentamente giro la perilla y se adentro al cuarto. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, en colores serios: plata, lila y negro. Caminó y vio a una joven en la terraza recargada elegantemente en el barandal, observando tranquilamente el jardín de aquella lujosa casa. Propiedad de los Malfoy.

Se quedo en silencio observándola, sintiendo como los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Miraba con melancolía como su hija había crecido, recordaba a la perfección el día que nació, cuando su boda, sus primeros pasos, recordó con gracia la cara de frustración de Draco cuando su primer palabra fue mamá, la cara de felicidad de Draco cuando Caridee de escasos 6 años monto perfectamente en su escoba, la felicidad de Hermione cuando su hija le pidió la llevara a la librería, la cara de aburrimiento de Draco durante horas cuando las esperaba fuera de la librería, la emoción de Caridee la mañana que llego su carta de Hogwarts. El orgullo en la cara del rubio al enterarse que su hija había quedado en Slytherin. Los brincos y lagrimas de felicidad de hace unos días cuando llego la carta donde le comunicaban que era la nueva Premio Anual. Tantas cosas. Y ahora venía de una agotadora charla persuasiva dirigida a Draco para que la dejara salir con ese muchacho que la traía loca. Definitivamente su pequeña estaba creciendo, pronto habría que dejarla ir y hacer sola su vida. Eso si que iba a ser de lo más difícil.

Pero por ahora no era el momento, sacudió de su mente los sentimentalismos y tratando de no romper la tranquilidad que había en ese momento en el cuarto de su hija, susurro- Cari…

La joven de 17 años dio un respingo y rápido volteo a ver a su madre. Era alta y delgada, de cabello tan rubio como el de su padre, lacio en las raíces, pero con suaves ondas al final, sus ojos eran grises, brillantes, su tez si bien era blanca, tenía un ligero color tostado. Era muy bonita, con la elegancia de un Malfoy, pero la seguridad en si misma de una Granger.

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- dijo Caridee mientras nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior. _"Mi mismo gesto"_ se dijo interiormente Hermione.- ¿Mamá? Mamaaaá responde- _"Y ahí esta la impaciencia de Draco"._

-Ha dicho que si cariño- le dijo entre risas Hermione.- Esta vez me tomo un poco más de tiempo, pero claro que lo logre, dile a Michael que puede venir cuando quiera.

-Gracias Gracias Gracias- exclamo alegre Caridee- Ay madre no se que haría sin ti.- Y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-No puede ser, mi padre a caído de nuevo ante los encantos de mamá- dijo una tercera voz.- Yo estaba de lado de mi papá para que no dejara a Dee salir con ese tal Michael.

Era el cuarto integrante de la familia Malfoy. Thomas Malfoy. Un muchacho de 15 años, alto, de cuerpo de deportista por ser el cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pelo corto y completamente lacio color rubio castaño, su rostro era idéntico al de su padre, pero sus ojos eran color miel. Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, y con su ceja enmarcada.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que Dee salga con ese papanatas.

-Pues es una pena Thomas, papá ya me ha dado permiso así que no tienes otra opción que aceptarlo. Además es de tu casa, se supone que los leones se apoyan entre si- respondió Caridee a la vez que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano.

-Madre¿no te parece que quizás yo deba...

-No Thom, no estarás de mal tercio con tu hermana, es increíble como eres parecido a tu padre. El acaba de proponerme lo mismo.- dijo Hermione a la vez que abrazaba a su hijo. Caridee le saco la lengua a su hermano.

-Pero ni creas que me he quedado de brazos cruzados, para este entonces ya debió de haberle llegado la lechuza donde aclaro muy bien los requisitos de salir contigo y las consecuencias de lastimarte- Hermione y Caridee miraron boquiabiertas a el joven Malfoy, que portaba la clásica mirada de arrogancia de Draco- Mi padre la aprobó justo antes de enviarla e inclusive nos ayudaron Tío Ron y Tío Harry.

-Esto…esto es... ¡inaudito, ridículo e innecesario!- bufaba la joven ante la sobreprotección de su familia.- Soy una Granger, no ha habido nadie que me gane un duelo, por lo tanto se cuidarme y defenderme maravillosamente.- Caridee respiraba entrecortadamente por el pequeño discurso recién dado, su hermano se había alejado considerablemente, no era agradable ver a su hermana molesta. Caridee se dejo caer en su cama, y cansada dijo- Supongo que tendré que hablar con papá seriamente.

-Creo que si será necesario linda, pero por ahora no. Necesito que estén listos para la cena, y no quiero más conspiraciones de protección hacia Caridee¿entendiste Thomas?- dijo acusadoramente Hermione, a la par que empujaba a su hijo fuera de la habitación de su hija.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó. Hermione estaba algo apurada con los últimos detalles de la cena y la mesa. En ese momento Draco bajo elegantemente por las escaleras. Hermione inconcientemente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para observar a su esposo. Estaba guapísimo, con sus pantalones de vestir negros, y su pulcra camisa blanca, su cabello aun húmedo, peinado hacia atrás y esa sonrisa típica de él, de medio lado.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves Granger?- le dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione volvió en si y burlonamente le dijo- No realmente.

-Que pena, a mi si me encanta lo que veo- le contesto Draco mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja- Estas hermosa, como siempre.

Ella llevaba un vestido de mangas tres cuartos color gris oscuro holgado pero sujetado en el abdomen por un cinturón ancho color negro y llevaba unas sandalias negras. Su cabello sujetado por un broche que dejaba escapar unos mechones.

Una tos los distrajo, y ella se separo al ver la cara de su hijo al pie de las escaleras. Hermione se sonrojo y rápido volvió a la cocina. Draco se quedo ahí con los brazos extendidos, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos a su hijo, y este le devolvía una sonrisa "inocente" a su padre. Aunque de inocente el no tenía ni una pizca.

Draco se sentó en su sofá, y su hijo se sentó alado de el, o mas bien se dejo caer a lado de el. Ese gesto le recordó mucho a cuando Hermione, cansada de tanto estudiar se dejaba caer nada-femeninamente encima del sofá. Draco esbozo una media sonrisa y por unos segundos se mente divago en sus recuerdos: Recordaba el día que Hermione le anuncio que estaba embarazada de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de lagrimas contenidas, Draco estaba que saltaba de felicidad pues moría de ganas de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia, y estaba casi seguro que esta vez sería un varón. Alguien que le ayudara para cuidar a su independiente esposa y a, la que todo indicaba sería idéntica a su madre, Caridee. En su mente, podía revivir el primer día que Thomas caminó, la primera vez que lo llamo papá y como no, también recordó con resentimiento como Weasley fue el que lo motivo al quidditch, ya que el pequeño no mostraba grandes aspiraciones al deporte. Hasta ese día que lo llevo a la final donde jugó la zanahoria. Pero en fin, después el pequeño le pidió con ilusión en sus ojos que lo llevara a la tienda de quidditch y que le comprara su primera escoba. Esa si que no se la esperaba y una emoción bastante fuerte se instalo en su pecho aquel día. Seguido de eso, recordó la cara de tristeza el día que vio partir a su hermana hacia Hogwarts y como esperaba con ansias su propia carta. Después llego el tan esperado día, casi muere de desesperación al momento de abrir su carta. También pudo recordar la cara de felicidad, y orgullo de Hermione cuando llego la carta donde Thomas les avisaba que era un Gryffindor y lo feliz que estaba por haber quedado con sus primos. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Draco también estaba orgulloso que su hijo hubiera quedado en esa casa, él lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vio en brazos de su madre en el hospital, además que eso hacia inmensamente feliz a su esposa.

-¿Papá¿Estas ahí?- Thomas saco a Draco de sus pensamientos al moverlo suavemente.

-Eh si claro que si- contesto torpemente Draco.

-Seguro es la edad, estas haciéndote viejo padre- le dijo graciosamente Thomas, Draco lo miro falsamente molesto y le dijo:

- Eso no es cierto, y apuesto a que no quieres decirle vieja a tu madre- Thomas negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y Draco sonrío. El semblante alegre de Thomas cambio radicalmente por un semblante serio y un tanto preocupado.

-Papá, temo decirte que Dee ya se entero de la carta que le mandamos al tipejo Michael.- Draco lo miro con los ojos abiertos – Y no esta nada contenta.

-Y se puede saber¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-Pues es que por un lado Dee se burlo de que ella se salio con la suya, y ya sabes que mi orgullo es importante, no puede estar dañado- el adulto solo rodó los ojos- Además, mamá estaba mirándome con esa mirada que tiene, la misma con la que tu caes redondito ante todo lo que ella te pide.

Draco se sonrojo ante el ultimo comentario y se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-Pues no se de que te burlas, ya que Sophie usa la misma mirada contigo- Thomas tosió fuertemente y su padre soltó una carcajada- Aun no comprendo como es que escogiste a una Potter¡¡tu un Malfoy!! Además es la hija de la chica Weasley, tiene su mismo carácter, no sabes donde te estas metiendo…y tampoco se como es que James y Potter te lo permiten.

-Siendo hijo de Hermione Granger¿honestamente tu crees que mi tío Harry no me lo permitiría?- le dijo con las cejas levantadas y sus ojos brillando de astucia, Draco no tuvo mas que aceptar que su primogénito tenia razón.- No hay mejor partido que yo.

La chimenea se encendió y varias chispas verdes volaron; de ella salió un joven de 16 años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda, complexión atlética. James Potter, el hijo mayor del matrimonio Potter. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y un suéter negro, su pelo igual de despeinado que el de su padre. Después apareció una joven de más o menos 15 años, estatura mediana, delgada, de brillante pelo rojo, largo hasta la cintura y ojos verde-azulados. Sophie Potter, la hija menor de Harry. Ella llevaba un vestido púrpura acompañado de un ligero suéter plateado, su cabello iba suelto con una diadema morada. Los ojos de Thomas brillaron al verla.

Seguidos de ellos, aparecieron juntos, Harry y Ginny. Ginny usaba un vestido floreado color rojo y llevaba su largo pelo rojo, recogido en una media cola. Harry llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa una camisa más o menos del mismo tono, su pelo igual de indomable que siempre. Ambos se veían radiantes, igual de enamorados que siempre.

Harry y Ginny se casaron unos meses después que Hermione y Draco. La boda fue totalmente lo opuesto a lo que todo el mundo mágico esperaba del famoso niño-que-vivió. Fue una boda pequeña, solo con invitados específicamente requeridos, no colados ni prensa. Todo se manejo en una maniobra bastante inteligente, se hizo creer que la boda seria dos semanas después de lo que fue, de modo que todo salió justo como lo deseaban. Después llego James, un año y meses después que Caridee. Una copia exacta de un orgulloso Harry. Genes Potter. Un año después llego la debilidad de Harry, Sophie. Con el mismo carácter explosivo que Ginny. Ambos iban en Hogwarts, donde, por su puesto, quedaron en Gryffindor. Y para más orgullo de Harry, James era el buscador de Gryffindor y Sophie una cazadora. Esa era la familia Potter.

Draco se paro a saludarlos, y Hermione salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un gran PLOP y la familia Weasley hizo presencia. Ron, Luna y Lisa. Lisa era la hija única de Ron y Luna, tenía 9 años. Tenia el flamante pelo rojo de los Weasley, largo y lacio, tez pálida, pecosa y con unos ojos de un azul profundo. Tenía la serenidad de su madre, pero los ojos vivaces de su padre. Ella llevaba una blusa azul celeste junto con una falda de gasa blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza francesa. Su madre llevaba un delicado vestido blanco y su cabello suelto. Ron llevaba unos pantalones cafés y un suéter guinda con una R dorada en el centro.

Luna y Ron. Una pareja opuesta, difícil de creer que vivieran de lo más compenetrados. Ron era como el fuego y Luna como el agua. Lo más curioso era que Lisa era el justo punto medio entre ellos dos. Ron y Luna se casaron 2 años después que los demás, después de mucho convencer a Ron de que Luna no le diría que no, ya que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que lo amaba. Ron se lo propuso en un viaje a la playa con las demás parejas y sus hijos, mientras Luna dormitaba en su regazo. Luna al escuchar esas palabras nerviosas por parte de él, abrió sus ojos y en un arrebato lo tumbo en la arena y lo beso apasionadamente, excusándose después frente a los demás diciendo que llevaba años esperando dicha propuesta. Nadie podía creer que la apacible Luna pudiera actuar así. Tres meses después la boda se llevo acabo en esa misma playa. Ron al ser una estrella del quidditch mundial, tuvo que aceptar que su boda fuera publica, pero todo estuvo bajo control. Mas sin embargo no todo fue fácil para ellos: fue difícil poder tener un hijo. Pero después de varios intentos, nació Lisa, una Gryffindor modelo, que lucho con gran valentía para poder vivir. Era la adoración de Ron y Luna, a pesar de sus excentricidades, era una gran madre. Hermione al mirarlos daba gracias al cielo por permitirle a Ron ser tan feliz, a pesar de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Y Cari?- preguntaron Harry y Ron interesados.

-A ustedes dos los quería ver- Caridee venia bajando las escaleras blandiendo su dedo índice en forma de regaño. Llevaba una falda negra, una camisa de seda verde oscura, unos zapatos de tacón negros y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta , con un fleco que cubría su lado derecho del rostro.- Thomas me acaba de decir la atrocidad de la carta que le mandaron a Michael, totalmente innecesario¡ustedes dos son increíbles!

Caridee los miraba severamente, a lo que Ron solo pudo responder con un- ¡Malfoy fue el de la idea!- y Harry asintió rápidamente y apunto a Draco, que solo atino a desviar la mirada hacia Hermione. Pero él sabía que ella no lo sacaría del problema, no esta vez.

Tenso silencio. Caridee los miro fríamente, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su padre y la mirada que su tía Ginny le dedicaba a Harry, dio dos pasos y llego hasta el pelinegro y el pelirrojo, les dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí, pero quiero que acepten a Michael¡no que me lo espanten!- dijo risueña mientras se acercaba a su padre y se prendía de su brazo.- Además mi padre ya me ha dado permiso.

-Y no olvidemos que Michael es muy buen prospecto, realmente no tienen de que preocuparse, eso lo sabemos muy bien. No entiendo, Thomas, por que estas en contra. ¿Porque estas de acuerdo que Michael es una persona respetable en nuestra casa verdad?- apoyo Sophie a su amiga, Thomas la miro con reproche pero lentamente asintió- ¡Además esta Michael esta como quiere Cari!

Harry y Thomas la miraron sin poder pronunciar palabras, Draco se burlaba ante la cara de Harry pero al mismo tiempo miraba con enojo como Caridee asentía emocionada. Hermione miraba de lo más entretenida la mirada que su hijo le dedicaba a Sophie, Ginny estaba aguantándose la risa de ver a su esposo, Luna observaba callada, serena como siempre. Pero nadie decía nada. Hasta que…

-¿Y bien, que opinan sobre la nueva Saeta Fugaz?- pregunto tranquilamente Lisa. Todos la miraron fuera de sintonía, y Hermione aprovecho para irse a la cocina junto con Ginny y Luna, Ron para darle unas palmadas de apoyo a Harry, Thomas para ir tras Sophie y James para discutir con Lisa sobre que escoba era la mejor del mercado.

Solo dos personas estaban fijas.

-Supongo que si tu madre aprueba al tal Michael y tu también, yo no tengo otra opción.- dijo Draco mientras fingía mirar con interés el alboroto en la sala.- Confío plenamente en ti y en tus decisiones.

La muchacha al escucharlo giro plenamente su rostro, y con sus ojos ilusionados le pregunto- ¿Enserio confías en mi?

Draco la abrazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente- Claro que por supuesto que si, eres mi orgullo (junto con Thomas, pero el es otraa historia) así que seria un crimen si yo no confiara en ti.

-Gracias papá, te aseguro que es un buen chico- dijo sonriente Caridee mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Draco.-Y que sepas que para mí no hay hombre más guapo en este mundo , que tú.

Draco sonrío arrogantemente cuando Caridee pronuncio esas palabras y los demás presentes se callaron abruptamente- ¿Escucharon eso, Potter, Weasley? Soy el hombre más guapo en este mundo.

Caridee se alejo hacia la cocina riendo. Harry y Ron lo miraron con mala cara y Hermione camino hacia su esposo.

-Eres de lo más infantil Draco- le dijo juguetonamente la castaña. Draco sonrío y la beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Pero no puedes negar que soy el más guapo- Hermione rió suavemente, pasó sus manos por su cuello y lentamente acercaron sus rostros.

-Te amo- le dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa.

-Gracias Draco, no solo por amarme, sino por extender cada día, a pesar de los años, mi proceso de felicidad. Nuestro proceso de felicidad.- le dijo Hermione con voz aterciopelada y cargada de sentimientos, mientras giraban sus rostros para ver a sus dos hijos.

Draco paseo simultáneamente su vista por su familia, Hermione, Caridee y Thomas. ¿Qué mas podía pedir a su vida? La respuesta cruzo rápidamente por su mente:

Nada.

Regreso su mirada a la de su esposa, la miro con ternura y le respondió:

_-Gracias a ustedes por permitírmelo._

* * *

**Ahora si esto es el fin. He completado felizmente esta historia, y estoy sumamente agradecida a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerla. Para los que me dejaron sus opiniones y comentarios, fue todo un orgullo saberlos. Gracias a los que les fue dificil leerla por ser seguidores de parejas distintas, y apesar de eso, siguieron mi historia. Deberas muchas gracias. Espero que les haya agradadol epílogo y pues no me queda más que decirles que nos leeremos pronto.**

**Gracias!!**

**Atte: Blanks Malfoy**

**pd: feliz feliz navidad a todos :D **


End file.
